<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I gigli della luna by SerithM</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25953316">I gigli della luna</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerithM/pseuds/SerithM'>SerithM</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy X &amp; Final Fantasy X-2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Marriage, What-If</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:55:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>24,261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25953316</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerithM/pseuds/SerithM</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ignara dell’esistenza della sfera che Jyscal registrò prima di morire, Yuna accetta la proposta di Seymour di sposarlo. Il Maestro con lei si dimostra sin da subito un marito gentile ed attento, ma si tratta di una manifestazione sincera o dietro c’è anche altro?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Seymour Guado &amp; Yuna, Seymour Guado/Yuna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Le nozze</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: i fatti ed i personaggi menzionati non sono esistenti e sono di proprietà della Square Enix.<br/>Autrice: Serith<br/>Rating: rosso<br/>Riassunto: Ignara dell’esistenza della sfera che Jyscal registrò prima di morire, Yuna accetta la proposta di Seymour di sposarlo. Il Maestro con lei si dimostra sin da subito un marito gentile ed attento, ma si tratta di una manifestazione sincera o dietro c’è anche altro?<br/>Nota dell'autrice: cosa fare quando ti annoi in quarantena? Rispolveri fandom morenti, ovviamente. Diciamo che questa storia è un piccolo esperimento, ho già buttato giù la bozza di diversi capitoli. Posso solo anticipare che non tutto all'interno della narrazione sarà sempre rose e fiori. Detto questo se qualcuno avrà il piacere di leggerla vi chiedo di lasciare una recensione, se vi va. Spero che vi piaccia!</p><p>Here. We. Go!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <span>
      <strong>I gigli della luna</strong>
    </span>
  </p>
</div> <br/> <br/> <div>
  <p>***<br/>
 </p>
</div><ol>
	<li><strong>1. Le nozze</strong></li>
</ol>
<p> <br/>
<br/>
“Hai paura?”<br/>
<br/>
La ragazza guardò il Maestro con i suoi grandi occhi spalancati. Attorno a loro sulla spiaggia di Mihen i lunioli fluttuavano leggeri sui corpi senza vita riversi sulla sabbia, le onde del mare che s’infrangevano malinconiche sulla battigia.<br/>
<br/>
Il Maestro Seymour le sorrise gentile.<br/>
<br/>
“Yuna, usami come tuo supporto da cui attingere la forza. Come Zaon fu per Yunalesca”.<br/>
<br/>
Yuna rimase un po’ sorpresa dal significato di quelle parole.<br/>
<br/>
Annuì leggermente ed incerta su cosa pensare; certamente il Maestro non poteva aver paragonato se stesso e lei alla sacra coppia di Zanarkand. Concluse che doveva averle appena offerto semplicemente la propria amicizia, fatto che la lusingava e che la metteva anche in soggezione.<br/>
<br/>
Come ultimo saluto le disse: “al nostro prossimo incontro”, a cui come risposta si era profusa in un profondo inchino. Le loro strade si separarono, riprese il suo pellegrinaggio e per un po’ non pensò più a Seymour Guado.<br/>
<br/>
Poi lei ed i suoi guardiani arrivarono a Guadosalam, breve soggiorno di cui Yuna avrebbe avuto per molto tempo memoria poiché lì il Maestro le fece la proposta di fidanzamento.<br/>
<br/>
Le si era avvicinato suadente, le braccia incrociate dietro la schiena. Presa  com’era dalle luci e dalla musica dell’affascinante quanto peccaminosa vita nell’antica Zanarkand non se ne era nemmeno accorta subito.<br/>
Le aveva accostato le labbra all’orecchio come se avesse dovuto svelarle qualcosa di compromettente, riservato solo a lei. Percepì senza farvi troppo caso che Tidus, a pochi metri di distanza, li guardava interrogativo. Davanti a loro le proiezioni di Lady Yunalesca e Lord Zaon si abbracciavano intimamente.<br/>
<br/>
“A suggellamento del loro legame d’amore, Zaon e Yunalesca si sposarono poco prima che lei andasse a sconfiggere Sin. Ci penso da un po’ di tempo, e vorrei essere il vostro supporto non solo come amico”.<br/>
<br/>
Seymour fece una breve pausa d’effetto mentre la ragazza sbarrava gli occhi per la sorpresa, poi proseguì: “Lady Yuna, volete sposarmi?”.<br/>
<br/>
La reazione di Yuna all’udire quelle parole fu immediata. Risucchiò un po’ d’aria, sconvolta ed improvvisamente congestionata. Lo guardò sbalordita domandandosi se davvero Seymour Guado, uno dei quattro grandi Maestri di Yevon e persona tra le più influenti su Spira, le avesse appena fatto una proposta di matrimonio.<br/>
<br/>
All’improvviso accaddero due cose: si sentì debole e la vicinanza al corpo di lui divenne opprimente. Ebbe urgente bisogno di spazio per potersi calmare.<br/>
<br/>
Si guardò attorno in cerca di un po’ d’acqua. Lo individuò all’interno di un bicchiere di cristallo lasciato da chissà chi, su uno dei tavoli che Seymour aveva fatto imbandire sfarzosamente con cibi d’ogni genere per l’arrivo di lei ed dei suoi guardiani.<br/>
<br/>
Lo vuotò con pochi, assetati sorsi, poi si poggiò un momento al tavolo in cerca di un supporto. Si sentiva nervosa, agitata, emozionata dal pensiero dell’intensità delle parole di lui, dal ricordo della vicinanza del suo corpo al proprio, il suo sguardo gentile ma intenso. Si sentì il volto scottare e capì di essere arrossita.<br/>
<br/>
Il Maestro Seymour Guado la voleva sposare. Lei! Solo una giovane ed inesperta invocatrice. Ed il pellegrinaggio? E Sin? Cos’avrebbe pensato di lei la gente di Spira?<br/>
<br/>
I suoi guardiani la guardarono in silenzio attendendo che lei li aggiornasse su quanto appena accaduto. Kimahri sfiorava nervoso con la zampa la lancia che teneva sul fianco, Sir Auron era infastidito ma non realmente sorpreso e neppure Lulu, Wakka era perplesso. Tidus e Rikku osservavano alternativamente sia lei che il Maestro, il primo confuso ed un po’ preoccupato per lei, la seconda apertamente curiosa.<br/>
<br/>
Appena li raggiunse le fecero capannello attorno.<br/>
<br/>
“Wow, sei tutta rossa!”, disse sua cugina Rikku. Yuna sospirò, provò ad aprire bocca per dire qualcosa, la richiuse. Sentiva lo sguardo del Maestro perforarle la schiena.<br/>
<br/>
Infine riuscì a trovare un po’ di raccoglimento ed in poche parole raccontò cos’era appena successo: “mi ha chiesto di sposarlo”.<br/>
<br/>
Seguì un breve alterco tra Sir Auron, decisamente contrariato dalla proposta ed il Maestro, che difese educatamente le sue ragioni spiegando di essersi proposto non come uomo, ma come Maestro di Yevon.<br/>
<br/>
“Spira non è un palcoscenico.”<br/>
<br/>
“No, ma le parti devono comunque interpretare i propri ruoli”, replicò il guado. Poi distolse l’attenzione da Auron facendo capire che per lui la discussione era terminata e tornò a focalizzarsi su di lei.<br/>
<br/>
“Non devi rispondermi subito. Pensaci su”, le disse conciliante.<br/>
<br/>
Lady Yuna di Besaid ci pensò su molto bene. Alcuni giorni dopo si presentò da lui al tempio di Macalania, il volto accaldato per l’imbarazzo ma pronta a contrattare.<br/>
<br/>
Il Maestro Seymour si trovava in una delle celle del tempio dove si tenevano le lezioni sui Precetti. Scaffali pieni di libri e pergamene adornavano le pareti in pietra, al centro stavano cuscini e panche in quel momento vuoti. Il guado, le braccia poggiate su di uno scrittorio, era intento a scrivere qualcosa su di una pergamena. Non appena la vide posò la penna che teneva in mano ed, alzatosi in piedi, le rivolse il saluto di Yevon: “ah, Lady Yuna. È un piacere rivedervi”.<br/>
<br/>
Yuna rispose al saluto inginocchiandosi a terra, nel rispetto delle gerarchie: “è un piacere anche per me, Maestro”.<br/>
<br/>
Seymour aveva annuito. “Vi trovo bene. Avete pensato alla mia proposta?”<br/>
<br/>
“Sì, ci ho pensato, e la mia risposta è sì. Vi sposerò”.<br/>
<br/>
Seymour le parve molto soddisfatto.<br/>
<br/>
“La vostra capacità di arrivare dritta al punto è ammirevole, mia Lady, sia lode a Yevon. Molto bene, suppongo che bisognerà pensare ai preparativi”.<br/>
<br/>
“In realtà, se non è un problema, Maestro-“<br/>
<br/>
“Vi prego. Come vi ho già detto una volta, niente formalità, soprattutto ora. Chiamatemi solo Seymour”.<br/>
<br/>
“…Va bene”, gli rispose Yuna un po’ incerta “se non è un problema, Seymour, vorrei discutere degli accordi”.<br/>
<br/>
L’uomo le parve un po’ sorpreso. Forse si era aspettato la sua resa incondizionata?<br/>
<br/>
“Ovviamente”, disse lui cortese “parlate apertamente”.<br/>
<br/>
La ragazza deglutì, sentiva il battito cardiaco aumentarle di velocità per l’agitazione che provava. Stava per abbassare la testa per spezzare il contatto visivo con quello dell’uomo, ma cambiò subito idea. Un gesto del genere sarebbe stato interpretato come segno di debolezza.<br/>
<br/>
Si preparò all’offensiva. Unì le mani davanti al ventre, giocherellò un poco col piccolo solitario che portava al dito medio della mano destra, un regalo fatto molti anni prima, assieme alla propria collanina di brillanti, da suo padre a sua madre per il loro fidanzamento. Quando si sentì un po’ più sicura lasciò la stretta ed abbandonò le braccia lungo i fianchi, gli occhi puntanti su quelli violetti del Maestro.<br/>
<br/>
Parlò lentamente mostrandosi sicura, ma temendo che da un momento all’altro avrebbe incespicato sulle sue stesse parole: “accetto di sposarvi, ma in cambio ho una richiesta. Vorrei continuare il pellegrinaggio”.<br/>
<br/>
Per la sorpresa di Yuna la reazione dell’uomo fu positiva. Le annuì apparendo un po’ soddisfatto, quasi come se se lo fosse aspettato. “Se siete sicura della vostra scelta in quanto Maestro di Yevon non posso che rispettarla ed appoggiarla. Ma mi auguro, stante anche la risonanza che avrà questo matrimonio per tutta Spira, che non desideriate riprendere il vostro pellegrinaggio subito dopo le nozze”.<br/>
<br/>
Yuna dovette pensarci un po’ su.<br/>
<br/>
Certamente anche se era giovane e non sapeva nulla di politica non era una sciocca, i risvolti del matrimonio con un Maestro di Yevon potevano essere molti e decisamente vantaggiosi. Essere la moglie di una persona così importante avrebbe potuto portarla a fare molte cose per il popolo di Spira…<br/>
<br/>
Ma Sin nel frattempo avrebbe continuato ad uccidere.<br/>
<br/>
“Suppongo che potremmo accordarci su un periodo temporale.”<br/>
<br/>
Yuna si pentì della sua stessa frase non appena l’ebbe pronunciata. Forse avrebbe dovuto proporre un lasso temporale lei stessa.<br/>
<br/>
Seymour si avvicinò ad uno degli scaffali attaccati al muro per osservare i libri antichi che l’adornavano. Yuna osservò le sue mani, in quel momento incrociate dietro la schiena. Come tutti gli altri guado che aveva visto aveva unghie appuntite che sembravano artigli, solo un po’ più corte. Erano curate e lucenti, ma le davano l’idea di essere capaci di graffiare e di ferire, di creare lunghi e profondi squarci rossi sulla pelle. Il suo filo di pensieri venne interrotto dall’azione casuale del Maestro, che sciolse la stretta per passare un lungo dito sulla costa di un libro blu dalle scritte dorate. A Yuna non parve così svagato come le stava dando a vedere.<br/>
<br/>
“Un anno mi sembra un tempo ragionevole per permettere al popolo di Spira d’ingerire la notizia”.<br/>
<br/>
La ragazza rimase in silenzio per un po’, ragionando sulla sensatezza di quell’offerta. Quante persone sarebbero morte per colpa di Sin in un anno? Quante ne avrebbe potute aiutare grazie alla propria influenza su suo marito?<br/>
<br/>
Poi c’era un altro lato di se stessa che gioiva al pensiero di avere a credito un anno di vita in più prima di tornare a compiere il proprio dovere e sconfiggere Sin. Lo stesso lato che qualche volta prima di andare a dormire le sussurrava sotto forma di voce seducente nella sua testa di abbandonare tutto, di accettare l’onta che spettava agli Invocatori codardi, perché Sin esisteva per colpa dei peccati degli uomini e mai ne se sarebbe andato.<br/>
<br/>
Ma di questo lato si vergognava molto, le faceva venire in mente per contrasto il paragone che la gente faceva tra lei e suo Braska, su quanto ci si aspettasse da lei in quanto figlia dell’ultimo Grande Invocatore che era riuscito ad uccidere Sin, e di conseguenza lo rinnegava.<br/>
<br/>
Annuì pacata alla proposta del Maestro: “d’accordo”.<br/>
<br/>
“Ottimo”, disse Seymour porgendole il saluto di Yevon “è un piacere concludere affari con voi, Lady Yuna, Spira ne gioverà. Non voglio sottrarre altro tempo prezioso al vostro pellegrinaggio però, vi accompagno al chiostro della prova. A tempo debito discuteremo dei preparativi”.<br/>
<br/>
Poco tempo dopo il matrimonio fu celebrato al grande tempio di San Bevelle, famoso per le sue tre grandi navate a cielo aperto somiglianti a dei ponti che s’univano per portare ad un grande, sfarzoso altare, il cui monumento a tre punte dominava dall’alto la città. Furono nozze piuttosto sfarzose e solenni e vi parteciparono i più grandi esponenti del clero provenienti da tutti gli angoli di Spira più varie figure importanti di Guadosalam e non con cui pare che Seymour fosse in rapporti d’affari.<br/>
<br/>
Dal canto suo, seppur l’isola di Besaid fosse piccola e di conseguenza i suoi pochi abitanti tendessero a considerarsi tutti parte di una comunità-famiglia, Yuna non aveva mai avuto molti amici. I suoi inviti furono quindi pochi ed accuratamente selezionati.<br/>
<br/>
I suoi amici d’infanzia Lulu e Wakka, e se avesse potuto, ebbe tempo di pensare con una staffilata di dolore al petto, anche Chappu.<br/>
<br/>
Kimahri, che le aveva fatto da protettore ed un po’ da padre putativo sin da quando aveva sette anni.<br/>
<br/>
La ritrovata cugina Rikku, che aveva accettato l’invito saltellando di contentezza e dandole un abbraccio affettuoso.<br/>
<br/>
Il nuovo guardiano di nome Tidus, che ancora non conosceva bene ma con cui si era creata una bella sintonia, e con cui aveva il sospetto che, se non si stesse per sposare con un altro uomo, sarebbe potuto nascere qualcos’altro.<br/>
<br/>
Sir Auron, il leggendario guardiano di suo padre, che la ringraziò per l’invito ma che le disse chiaramente che non avrebbe partecipato. Yuna ne fu un poco dispiaciuta ma capì, sospettava che l’uomo più grande non avesse a simpatia il clero e quindi nemmeno Lord Seymour.<br/>
<br/>
Quella mattina si svegliò molto presto per prepararsi. Le cose a cui pensare erano tante, ma Lulu e Rikku si erano offerte personalmente di aiutarla.<br/>
<br/>
“Oooh Yunie, sei stupenda!” le disse entusiasta Rikku inclinando la testa per osservarla meglio.<br/>
<br/>
Yuna si voltò incuriosita verso il lungo specchio che adornava la parete dietro di loro. Rikku aveva ragione: lei che era sempre così morigerata nel modo di porsi e nell’aspetto si sentì bellissima nel suo abito bianco ed i capelli acconciati.<br/>
<br/>
Poi, poco prima che arrivasse il momento d’incamminarsi verso la lunga navata al cui termine si sarebbe congiunta col suo futuro sposo, Lulu chiese il favore a Rikku di andarle a prendere una cosa nella sua stanza, e rimase sola con Yuna.<br/>
<br/>
Le aveva posato le mani piene di anelli sulle spalle, protettiva come una sorella maggiore e l’aria seriosa. Col senno di poi avrebbe riflettuto molto bene sulle parole che la maga nera le disse quel giorno.<br/>
<br/>
Alla sua richiesta di spiegazioni per quel gesto la maga nera aveva tirato un lungo, profondo sospiro, per poi darle la risposta.<br/>
<br/>
“Sono felice per te, ma vorrei darti un consiglio”.<br/>
<br/>
“Oh, ok. Cosa ti preoccupa?”<br/>
<br/>
“Nulla in particolare. Ma il Maestro è più grande e quindi più esperto di te, Yuna. Sei forte ma per molti aspetti ancora ingenua su alcune cose. Stai attenta a non farti dominare da tuo marito”.<br/>
<br/>
A quelle affermazioni Yuna aggrottò le sopracciglia. Si sentì un po’ indignata e non capiva bene cosa volesse dirle la ragazza più grande.<br/>
<br/>
“Ma il Maestro è sempre stato gentile con me”.<br/>
<br/>
“Non sto dicendo che non sia gentile, ma tra te e lui corrono vari anni di differenza. Lui è un uomo fatto e tu sei ancora una ragazzina. Potrebbe… influenzarti”.<br/>
<br/>
L’invocatrice comprese che quelle parole erano dettate dal senso di protezione che Lulu sentiva per lei, così le posò una mano sulla sua per rassicurarla. “Lulu, non penso che il Maestro mi farebbe mai del male, e poi mi rispetta. Non ti preoccupare per me. Ed anche se fosse, qualunque cosa accada io andrò comunque avanti con il pellegrinaggio”.<br/>
<br/>
Nell’udire quelle parole la mora si scostò da lei e tirò un sospiro di stanchezza.<br/>
<br/>
“Non sono preoccupata per quello, sai come la penso sul tuo pellegrinaggio. Voglio solo che tu sia felice. Promettimi solo che terrai a mente le parole che ti ho detto, d’accordo?”<br/>
<br/>
Yuna era confusa, ma decise di accontentarla. Lulu spesso nel concreto aveva ragione. “Va bene”.<br/>
<br/>
“Buono. Ora lascia che ti aiuti a preparare le ultime cose per il viaggio di nozze. Di sicuro appena torna Rikku ci mette in disordine tutta la stanza”.<br/>
<br/>
Yuna rise.<br/>
<br/>
Poco dopo a cerimonia iniziata s’incamminò lungo la grande navata, il suo futuro marito sull’altra. S’incontrarono poco prima della breve scalinata che conduceva all’altare, lei lo guardò timidamente da sotto il velo accennando un sorriso.<br/>
Pensò che con quell’abito scuro e quei capelli stravaganti legati dietro la testa fosse piuttosto bello. Lui ricambiò educatamente il suo sorriso e assieme verso l’altare.<br/>
<br/>
Le parole del Gran Maestro Mika, amplificate dalla magia, erano udibili a tutte le persone presenti.<br/>
<br/>
“Oggi siamo qui riuniti per celebrare nel benestare di Santo Yevon l’unione tra un uomo ed una donna”.<br/>
<br/>
L’anziano andò quindi avanti con il discorso di rito, ma tesa com’era Yuna lo ascoltò solo in parte.<br/>
<br/>
 “Vuoi tu, Seymour Guado, figlio di Jyscal Guado, prendere costei come tua sposa?”<br/>
<br/>
“Lo voglio”.<br/>
<br/>
“Vuoi tu, Yuna, figlia di Braska, prendere costui come tuo sposo?”<br/>
<br/>
“Lo voglio”.<br/>
<br/>
Mika annuì: “si prende atto, dinanzi agli occhi della Chiesa e di Santo Yevon, di quanto accaduto qui oggi. Pertanto vi dichiaro marito e moglie, e possa Yevon benedire questa unione”.<br/>
<br/>
Il rito per concludersi prevedeva il suggellamento del matrimonio attraverso il bacio, preambolo dell’unione sessuale tra coniugi.<br/>
<br/>
Seymour, alto ed imponente rispetto a lei, le posò le grandi mani sulle spalle esili. Yuna lo guardò un po’ imbarazzata mentre lui avvicinava il viso al suo per baciarla, poi chiuse gli occhi. Il tocco delle sue labbra fu morbido, gentile e romantico. Uno scroscio di applausi ed il frastuono delle grandi campane di San Bevelle accompagnarono quel bacio casto ed impacciato quasi quanto la sposa. Quando finalmente Seymour interruppe il bacio lei si poggiò sul suo petto, un po’ carente di equilibrio per colpa dei tacchi alti, dell’intensità delle emozioni che provava, ed anche per nascondere il viso agli occhi del pubblico e delle telecamere.<br/>
<br/>
Pudica lo fu anche nella loro prima notte di nozze, il volto completamente congestionato ed il lenzuolo posto a mò di barriera tra gli occhi di lui ed il suo corpo nudo.<br/>
<br/>
In piedi accanto al letto Seymour si spogliò lentamente ed in silenzio. Era un momento stranamente carico di una tensione che nessuno dei due voleva spezzare.<br/>
<br/>
Si infilò sotto le coperte accanto a lei, vicino ma non al punto tale da farle venire il desiderio di ritrarsi.<br/>
<br/>
Si guardarono negli occhi, lui assaporando il momento e lei terribilmente seria, agitata al pensiero di ciò che le spettava ma pronta comunque ad adempiere ai propri doveri.<br/>
<br/>
La fronte dell’uomo si corrucciò. Allungò una mano verso il suo viso per accarezzarlo. “Yuna, rilassatevi. Non vi farò nulla di spiacevole”.<br/>
<br/>
La ragazza si lasciò un po’ andare. “Mi dispiace. È la prima volta che…” s’interruppe. Il suo viso divenne, se possibile, ancora più rosso di prima. “Io non sono mai stata con nessuno prima di adesso”.<br/>
<br/>
“Non voglio forzarvi a fare nulla che non vogliate. Però, in quanto vostro marito, lasciate che vi dia le mie attenzioni”.<br/>
<br/>
Lo guardò un po’ perplessa, ma anche più rilassata rispetto a prima. Annuì.<br/>
<br/>
Seymour sorrise, poi si avvicinò lentamente alle sue labbra per baciarle. Yuna ricambiò il bacio, inesperta ma già più navigata rispetto a quello che si erano scambiati quel giorno sull’altare. Le si avvicinò con il corpo lentamente, avvolgendola con le braccia con delicatezza. Si sentì un po’ meno nervosa nell’abbraccio protettivo di suo marito, eppure carica di una strana piacevole tensione per la consapevolezza della propria nudità e di quella dell’uomo e della loro vicinanza.<br/>
<br/>
<em>Ecco</em>, ebbe modo di pensare nella propria nuova consapevolezza di donna. <em>Io sono una donna e questo è un uomo, e questa notte amerà il mio corpo con il suo</em>.<br/>
<br/>
L’uomo aveva iniziato a baciarla sulla linea della mandibola, sul lobo dell’orecchio, sul collo. Quando era sceso verso la clavicola lei era rabbrividita di piacere, ma le sue braccia erano andate ad avvolgere il petto per proteggersi dallo sguardo carico di desiderio di suo marito.<br/>
<br/>
Seymour gliele scostò delicatamente; lei non oppose resistenza, vergognosa della propria nudità eppure eccitata dal desiderio che traspariva dallo sguardo dell’uomo che scandagliava le sue forme.<br/>
<br/>
“Yuna… voglio farti felice. Fidati di me”, le mormorò con una voce bassa e suadente.<br/>
<br/>
Lei lo aveva guardato, i seni nudi che si sollevavano e si abbassavano al ritmo del suo respiro affannoso. Aveva annuito.<br/>
<br/>
Seymour le sorrise. Le prese in bocca un capezzolo turgido, succhiando e mordicchiando, mentre con la mano giocava con l’altro. Yuna gemette piano.<br/>
<br/>
Continuò così per un po’ finché non iniziò a scendere verso il basso. Yuna, gli occhi appannati dal piacere, lo guardò con disagio; aveva il viso sopra il suo monte di Venere.<br/>
<br/>
“Non ti muovere”.<br/>
<br/>
E lei ci aveva provato a non muoversi, ma quando lui con la sua lingua aveva iniziato a fare la sua magia nel punto più sensibile del suo corpo non ci era proprio riuscita.<br/>
<br/>
Aveva cercato di trovare un po’ di sollievo da quella strana sensazione muovendo un po’ le gambe finché lui non gliele aveva bloccate con le braccia. Sentiva una tensione crescente, tutta la sua attenzione era ora rivolta a quel punto. Ne voleva di più.<br/>
<br/>
E crebbe ancora ed ancora, finché l’argine non crollò lasciando Yuna boccheggiante di piacere e stupore mentre l’orgasmo si dissipava ad ondate, lasciandola infine assopita.<br/>
<br/>
Seymour si pulì la bocca con il polso, poi tornò accanto a lei avvolgendola tra le sue braccia. Stettero in silenzio per un po’.<br/>
<br/>
Yuna lo guardò irrequieta. Sapeva che in teoria avrebbero dovuto continuare fino ad avere un rapporto completo, anche se il pensiero la spaventava. “Seymour…”<br/>
<br/>
L’uomo non rispose, limitandosi a giocare assente con i suoi capelli.<br/>
<br/>
“Non dovremmo… Mh-“<br/>
<br/>
“Yuna.” Seymour si era scostato leggermente per osservarle il viso, una mano sotto il suo mento, “non esiste il ‘dovremmo’ o il ‘devo’, sei mia moglie. Ho fatto quello che mi andava di fare perché mi faceva piacere. Non ti costringerei mai a far nulla che non ti vada”.<br/>
<br/>
Lei aveva annuito sollevata, gli occhi annebbiati dalla stanchezza. Lo stress dei preparativi per le nozze e l’orgasmo che aveva avuto poco prima l’avevano risucchiata di ogni energia.<br/>
<br/>
L’uomo le scostò i capelli dalla fronte per darle un bacio sopra l’occhio destro.<br/>
<br/>
“Buonanotte, Lady Yuna” le disse cortese districandosi delicatamente dall’abbraccio per poi posizionarsi sul suo lato del letto, dandole la schiena.<br/>
<br/>
Null’altro venne detto quella notte.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. I primi giorni</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dopo aver salutato i suoi guardiani, la mattina successiva al giorno delle nozze lei e Seymour avevano preso una carrozza sorvegliata da un plotone di soldati guado, e con essa si erano incamminati verso Guadosalam.<br/><br/>Yuna passò la maggior parte del viaggio guardando il paesaggio che scorreva loro attorno fuori dal finestrino, malinconica per la separazione dai suoi amici e per il peso che si era sentita addosso dal momento in cui aveva aperto gli occhi quella mattina.<br/><br/>Era questo ciò che sentivano le donne sposate? Erano un po’ tristi per ciò che avevano lasciato indietro, anche se solo temporaneamente, ed oberate dal dovere di essere delle brave mogli?<br/><br/><em>Un anno</em>, le aveva chiesto Seymour, ed un anno lei gli avrebbe concesso. Se questo matrimonio poteva davvero risollevare lo spirito dei popoli di Spira e migliorare i rapporti tra umani e guado, dalla sua nuova acquisita posizione lei ce l’avrebbe messa tutta per raggiungere questi obiettivi.<br/><br/>“Siete pensierosa?”<br/><br/>Yuna si ridestò dalle proprie riflessioni. Seymour la stava osservando con quei suoi occhi equanimi ed un po’ freddi, gli angoli della bocca rivolti all’insù in un perenne, accennato sorriso. La ragazza pensò che era un errore pensare che suo marito fosse semplicemente gentile, tanta era la naturalezza con cui era accondiscendente nei suoi confronti.<br/><br/>Ma doveva essere normale. Lui era un Maestro.<br/><br/>Si strinse un po’ nel soprabito che portava sulle spalle, nel Bosco di Macalania la temperatura non era delle più temperate.<br/><br/>“Un po’”, disse per rispondere alla domanda di Seymour. “Mi domando se per il nostro arrivo a Guadosalam ci saranno dei festeggiamenti”.<br/><br/>Uno degli angoli della bocca dell’uomo si sollevò. “Lo vedrai”, disse.<br/><br/>Yuna non rispose, né lui aggiunse altro.<br/><br/>L’accoglienza nella città dei guado, in effetti, fu più rosea delle sue più ottimistiche aspettative, e l’aiutò a risollevare il suo umore malinconico.<br/><br/>Una vasta folla aveva circondato la carrozza con cui erano arrivati in città, ed un’orchestra di musicanti aveva allestito un piccolo concerto con musiche tipiche del popolo della foresta. Appena la coppia toccò terra scoppiò un applauso generale, dei bambini lanciarono loro dei piccoli fiori di vari colori, giallo, rosa, violetto, che Yuna scoprì poi essere tipici della vegetazione di Guadosalam. Si riparò il voltò con un braccio, sorridendo alla vista dei volti felici di quei bambini.<br/><br/>Tromell Guado, il tuttofare di suo marito, era lì ad aspettarli e rivolse loro un profondo e rispettoso inchino.<br/><br/>“Mio Signore, mio Lord, bentornato a Guadosalam. Lady Yuna, vi trovo radiosa, e benvenuta. Felicitazioni. Da questa parte, prego”.<br/><br/>Seymour la prese per mano suscitando un ‘ooh’ compiaciuto della folla, a cui replicò con un sorriso sereno. Yuna cercò di imitarlo salutando di tanto di tanto i guado con cui incrociava lo sguardo mentre assieme a suo marito e a Tromell s’incamminava verso la magione al centro della città. Molti esclamarono al loro passaggio “Viva gli sposi!”, oppure ancora “Lunga vita a Lord Seymour e Lady Yuna!”, altri ancora “Ti amiamo Lord Seymour!”, o “Aspettiamo il vostro Bonacciale Lady Yuna!” (a quest’ultimo commento era arrossita). Si era sentita un po’ più felice e sicura dei suoi obbiettivi, i guado credevano in lei.<br/><br/>Solo un dettaglio risultò ai suoi occhi fuori posto.<br/><br/>Poco prima di entrare nella sicurezza della magione aveva notato che alcuni guado, un piccola minoranza in realtà, se ne stavano in disparte rispetto alla folla. Dagli abiti dovevano essere dei semplici civili, ma non fu questo a colpirla.<br/><br/>La guardavano freddamente, quasi con astio.<br/><br/>Yuna aveva distolto lo sguardo, improvvisamente a disagio. Aveva guardato di sottecchi Seymour per capire se anche lui li avesse visti, ma costui continuò ad indossare ignaro o forse solo fintamente tale il suo sorriso magnanimo per la folla che li acclamava.<br/><br/>Le porte della magione si chiusero finalmente alle loro spalle, e per Yuna, invocatrice ed ora anche donna sposata, ebbe ufficialmente inizio la convivenza.<br/><br/>Il relativo entusiasmo che aveva accumulato per la calorosa accoglienza del popolo guado durò in realtà molto poco. Scoprì infatti nel giro di alcuni giorni che il nuovo contesto della vita matrimoniale a Guadosalam la metteva in difficoltà sotto vari aspetti.<br/><br/>Innanzitutto a crearle qualche problema fu l’agiatezza. Era vissuta nei suoi primi anni di vita in un appartamentino piuttosto umile di Bevelle e successivamente nella piccola Isola di Besaid, i cui pochi abitanti vivevano in delle capanne semirigide fatte di paglia e di stoffa. Le principali attività economiche? Pesca, agricoltura e tessitura.<br/><br/>Ora viveva assieme a Seymour nel suo maniero nel centro di Guadosalam, grande e piena di stanze riccamente arredate, della cui pulizia e della cucina si occupavano degli inservienti pagati appositamente. Yuna si era sempre occupata da sola delle proprie necessità, ed il fatto che fosse qualcun altro ad occuparsene per lei le fece capire per la prima volta nella sua vita cosa significasse essere benestanti.<br/><br/>Scoprì, infatti, che in maniera non ufficiale esisteva a Guadosalam quella che veniva denominata “monarchia”; Seymour ne era di fatto il re – e lei avendolo sposato ne era divenuta la regina -, poiché suo padre Jyscal prima di morire si era premurato di nominarlo suo successore, dato che l’ereditarietà non era un dato necessario per poter essere monarchi. Chiunque infatti che possedesse il carisma e gli agganci giusti poteva proporsi come leader dei guado.<br/><br/>A Yuna tale fatto sembrava prodigioso oltre che anomalo, poiché sin da quando era bambina le era stato insegnato che l’unica autorità esistente su Spira era quella della Chiesa di Yevon.<br/><br/>Seymour le avrebbe poi spiegato garbatamente in uno dei loro incontri notturni che la monarchia a Guadosalam era ufficialmente non riconosciuta da Yevon, e che i termini ‘re’ e ‘regina’ venivano utilizzati più per attaccamento alle antiche tradizioni che per reale investitura istituzionale. Gli altri Maestri tolleravano il fenomeno grazie alla sua influenza ed al fatto che i Guado costituivano un alfiere importante nella politica di Spira.<br/><br/>Tra le altre cose Yuna scoprì ben presto che le sue intuizioni sulla natura di suo marito erano fondate.<br/><br/>Immerso nella politica della propria città, di Yevon e del tempio di Macalania, Seymour si mostrava al mondo esterno come un leader brillante e cortese, con la frase sempre giusta da dire ed un lieve sorriso sempre dipinto sulle labbra. Yuna pensò che tali modi cortesi nascondessero in realtà un certo paternalismo, e che quel sorriso non fosse espressione di gentilezza, bensì di arrogante indulgenza. <br/> <br/>Dopotutto però non stava a lei giudicare, ed una moglie che criticava il proprio marito commetteva un atto riprovevole agli occhi di Yevon. Probabilmente il suo giudizio era molto parziale, dopotutto essere un Maestro e gestire tutti quegli incarichi non doveva essere affatto semplice. Probabilmente, con la conoscenza reciproca ed il tempo, avrebbe avuto modo di conoscerlo meglio.<br/>  <br/>Oltre che lussuosa per i suoi standard questa nuova vita si stava rivelando anche alquanto solitaria.<br/><br/>Seymour aveva perso molto tempo dietro ai preparativi delle nozze, pertanto dopo che si erano sposati si era dovuto buttare a capofitto sugli impegni precedentemente trascurati. Yuna si ritrovò in quei primissimi giorni a Guadosalam sola e senza compiti da svolgere, di conseguenza Seymour per colmare almeno in parte la propria assenza le aveva gentilmente affiancato il suo fedele braccio destro, Tromell Guado.<br/><br/>Yuna stentava a capire che mansione svolgesse l’anziano guado – era un ambasciatore? Un segretario? Un governante della magione? O tutte e tre cose? -, ma la timidezza ed il timore di fare una brutta figura data la sua scarsa conoscenza della cultura guado le impedirono di chiederglielo. Ciò che aveva però notato era che suo marito sembrava fare molto affidamento su di lui, tanto che era stato lo stesso Tromell ad assumere la leadership della città durante le nozze del Maestro.<br/><br/>Si trovava a Guadosalam da alcuni giorni oramai, ed anche se non le faceva piacere ammetterlo stava iniziando a sviluppare una strana, perversa dipendenza da suo marito. Restava sola per tutta la giornata con la servitù come unica compagnia, e spesso con la mente si ritrovava a divagare in pensieri illeciti. Pensava a lei ed a Seymour sul letto, il suo petto tatuato, le sue grandi mani che le sfioravano le gambe, la sua lingua sul proprio sesso – ed <em>arrossiva</em> e si vergognava di se stessa, dei propri slip bagnati e del proprio desiderio -. Pensava: <em>quando arriva Seymour? </em>E si ritrovava, nella propria solitudine, ad attendere con trepidazione quegli incontri notturni.<br/><br/>Certamente questo era un pensiero blasfemo, che non contribuiva affatto ad alleviare il suo disagio ed il suo senso di estraneità a quell’ambiente nuovo.<br/><br/>Quando aveva questi pensieri cercava di ricordare il fatto che il loro si trattava prevalentemente un matrimonio politico. Razionalizzava, pensava che il problema stesse nel fatto che lui, sebbene non fosse colpa sua, era spesso assente. Era indubbiamente un uomo molto impegnato, tra i doveri da adempiere quale Maestro di Yevon, leader dei guado ed Alto Sacerdote del tempio di Macalania. A dire il vero non era potuto stare con lei nemmeno tutte le sere, tante erano le incombenze che lo avevano fatto stare in piedi a tardi.<br/><br/>In quei momenti Yuna si era rigirata tra le coperte annoiata dalla propria solitudine ed inquieta, rivolgendo preghiere silenziose agli Intercessori affinché potessero distrarla da pensieri impuri, finché non si addormentava stanca e nervosa.<br/><br/>Quella mattina Tromell si era offerto di farle da guida per un tour guidato nella dimora di Seymour – che tecnicamente era ora anche sua, anche se il pensiero era strano quasi quanto l’essere sposata-. In quel momento stavano passeggiando per i vari angoli e corridoi della stessa, l’anziano guado che le indicava  ora una stanza, ora un quadro, oppure ancora un oggetto prezioso, illustrandole tutto ciò che sapeva di esso.<br/><br/>Era una persona piacevole e fin troppo cortese, al punto tale da risultare ossequiosa. In effetti, anche se non era carino da pensare, poteva in parte comprendere la reazione annoiata ed infastidita che suo marito aveva avuto il giorno in cui le aveva chiesto di sposarlo. <em>Per quanto ancora devo sentire certe sciocchezze, Tromell?</em> Yuna l’aveva trovato un po’ cattivo soprattutto perché era evidente che l’anziano guado venerasse Seymour, ma aveva capito.<br/><br/>Ora il tutto-fare del suo novello sposo stava rivolgendo quegli stessi commenti ossequiosi a lei, che certamente non si stava sentendo a suo agio.<br/><br/>“Lady Yuna, siamo così onorati della Vostra presenza qui assieme a noi. La Vostra Luce illumina le mura di questa magione.”<br/><br/>“Lady Yuna, sono certo che il Vostro sarà un Bonacciale molto lungo. Non può che essere così per la figlia del Grand’Invocatore Braska.”<br/><br/>“Lady Yuna, siamo così lieti della vostra unione con Lord Seymour. Il vostro matrimonio sarà l’anello di congiunzione finale tra i guado e gli umani, così come la catena venne iniziata da Lord Jyscal e Lady Amira…”<br/><br/>La ragazza iniziava a sospettare in realtà che fosse consuetudine dei guado essere così generosi di complimenti. Anche Seymour talvolta si rivolgeva a lei con parole suadenti, anche se non con la stessa riverenza di Tromell. A Yuna faceva piacere che quest’ultimo avesse un pensiero così alto di lei, ma lo trovava un po’ esagerato. Educata ed attenta ai sentimenti altrui qual’era tuttavia non avrebbe mai esternato il proprio disagio, limitandosi ad ascoltarlo silenziosamente con un sorriso educato.<br/><br/>Nell’udire l’ultima frase del guado tuttavia la sua attenzione si ridestò immediatamente. Non conosceva molto della storia di Seymour, ed ancor meno sua madre.<br/><br/>“Lady Amira era la madre di Lord Seymour?”<br/><br/>Tromell la guardò curioso.<br/><br/>“Sì, mia Lady. Ci ha lasciato molti anni orsono, purtroppo.” Nel pronunciare tali parole si adombrò.<br/>Yuna ebbe l’impressione scorgendo la preoccupazione nei profondi solchi sul viso del guado di aver toccato un argomento scomodo.<br/><br/>Sapeva delle particolari ascendenze di Seymour, simili alle proprie dato che entrambi erano di sangue misto. Suo padre Jyscal vari anni prima si era unito in matrimonio ad una donna umana per suggellare la comunanza sotto Yevon di umani e guado: diversi nell’aspetto e nei costumi ma uniti sotto la stessa Chiesa.<br/><br/>Eppure, si rese conto, nulla più sapeva di queste superficiali informazioni. Lord Jyscal era deceduto poche settimane prima del matrimonio del proprio figlio per cause naturali, ma cosa ne era stato del destino della madre di Seymour?<br/><br/>Yuna rifletté. Era il caso di soddisfare la propria curiosità chiedendo informazioni a Tromell, che in quel momento la stava guardavo contrito e preoccupato?<br/><br/>Forse poteva chiedere a Seymour di parlarle un po’ della sua infanzia. Dopotutto erano marito e moglie… eppure non era sicura di potergli porre una domanda del genere, sebbene fino ad allora l’uomo si fosse sempre comportato correttamente con lei. Non era ancora certa di aver capito bene che tipo fosse, non voleva infastidirlo.<br/><br/>“Oh, mi dispiace molto.”<br/><br/>“Non vi preoccupate mia lady, ma forse – anzi -, probabilmente, anche se  non mi compete darvi questo consiglio, sarebbe meglio se non ne parlaste con il Maestro. Non è un bell’argomento per lui”.<br/><br/>Yuna decise di far cadere l’argomento. “Oh. Va bene”, disse con un cenno col capo. Un sorriso gentile le accese il volto più per rincuorare il vecchio guado che per riflesso dei suoi veri sentimenti. Si sentì un po’ turbata per la piega che aveva preso quella conversazione, anche se non ne capì bene il perché. “Volete mostrarmi il resto della magione?”<br/><br/>Tromell si ravvivò. “Certo, mia Lady”, disse con una punta di gaiezza nel suo solito tono flemmatico.<br/><br/>“Venite, vi mostrerò i giardini. Sono certo che li adorerete”.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>*** </p>
</div> <br/>Yuna passò il resto della giornata in compagnia di Tromell, che entusiasta di avere un’ascoltatrice attenta come lei aveva deciso di proporle di estendere il tour anche alle vie cittadine di Guadosalam. La ragazza aveva acconsentito con piacere, curiosa di conoscere un po’ meglio quel posto che aveva a tutti gli effetti visto solo di sfuggita.<p>Era stato un bel giro ed i guado che aveva incontrato erano stati molto gentili con lei. Molti al suo passaggio fecero il saluto di Yevon, qualcuno addirittura le fece dei piccoli doni come frutta, incenso, dei deliziosi gioielli fatti di fili vegetali e gemme floreali, ed altro ancora. Tornò alla magione per l’ora di cena con le braccia cariche di oggetti di svariato tipo, sentendosi amata e ricordando la sua responsabilità come invocatrice nei confronti di quelle persone.</p><p>Rimasto chiuso dentro la sua stanza da lavoro per l’intera giornata Seymour la raggiunse solamente al calar della notte, quando lei si era da poco coricata a letto. Era stanco e con gli occhi cerchiati, ma sereno.</p><p>“Buonasera, Yuna.”</p><p>“Buonasera… Seymour.”</p><p>Nonostante l’avesse invitata a dargli del tu rimaneva molto cortese e formale nel salutarlo e lui faceva lo stesso con lei, non essendo la loro conoscenza molto profonda.</p><p>L’uomo si avvicinò al letto lentamente, assaporando quegli attimi di pace mentre rimuoveva uno ad uno gli indumenti che indossava.</p><p>“Mi dispiace se oggi non ho potuto farvi compagnia in alcun modo” disse mentre si sfilava dalle spalle la tunica azzurra. “Ho avuto delle questioni urgenti da sistemare. Spero che non vi siate annoiata”.</p><p>Yuna scosse la testa. “Va tutte bene”, disse. “Tromell mi ha accompagnata a fare un giro per le vie della città”.</p><p>Seymour annuì.</p><p>Yuna osservò il suo profilo nudo nella tenue luce bluastra che entrava dalla finestra aperta, i pettorali tatuati, i curiosi rilievi che aveva al posto degli addominali, l’assenza di peli sulla sua virilità. Pensò che pur essendo un po’ diverso dal corpo di un umano fosse piuttosto bello.</p><p>L’uomo s’infilò sotto le coperte accanto a lei ma non le si avvicinò. Stette disteso in silenzio col viso rivolto verso il soffitto, avvinto dal proprio rilassamento.</p><p>Yuna lo osservò senza dire nulla nel timore di poterlo disturbare. Da quanto era esausto intuì che sarebbero andati a dormire presto.</p><p>Ripensò al dialogo avuto in giornata con Tromell su Lady Amira. A chi somigliava di più l’uomo che in quel momento si trovava al suo fianco? A suo padre o a sua madre? La ragazza aveva avuto modo di osservare il ritratto di Lord Jyscal nell’atrio principale della villa. I suoi capelli erano stati blu come quelli di Seymour ma di una tonalità maggiormente tendente all’azzurro, ed a differenza sua una lunga barba aveva coperto metà del suo volto. La somiglianza era evidente, ma vi erano anche delle differenze. Probabilmente se avesse avuto a portata di mano una foto di Jyscal da giovane avrebbe potuto benissimo scambiarlo per suo fratello.</p><p>Che aspetto poteva aver avuto Lady Amira? Se suo figlio aveva ripreso una parte dei suoi tratti allora forse osservando il suo viso avrebbe potuto ricavare l’immagine di lei.</p><p>Forse chiedergli di sua madre sarebbe apparso inopportuno. Non erano affari suoi.</p><p>Seymour si voltò lentamente verso di lei puntando gli occhi nei suoi. “Mi dicevi quindi che hai esplorato un po’ Guadosalam”.</p><p>“Sì. In realtà prima Tromell mi ha accompagnato a fare una visita guidata della magione.”</p><p>L’uomo inarcò leggermente un sopracciglio fine, guardandola con una punta di divertimento. “Oh? E come ti è sembrata?”</p><p>Yuna abbassò pensosamente lo sguardo. “È piuttosto grande. Non ci sono abituata.”</p><p>Seymour le accarezzò il volto con il dorso della mano, attento a non toccarla con gli artigli.</p><p>“Mi spiace se in questi giorni i miei impegni mi hanno tenuto lontano da te. Prometto che quando sarò più libero passeremo del tempo insieme per poterci conoscere meglio, se l’idea ti piace.”</p><p>“Oh. Sì! Mi piacerebbe molto”. Yuna distolse delicatamente lo sguardo da quello di lui, puntandolo al soffitto. L’offerta fu inaspettata ed anche un po’ destabilizzante. D’un tratto si rese conto di quanto la solitudine imposta di quei giorni l’avesse rattristata. “Grazie.”</p><p>“Qualcosa vi preoccupa?”</p><p>La ragazza, nell’udire la domanda postale con gentilezza da suo marito, si voltò per sbirciarlo.</p><p>Era dalla chiacchierata avuta con Tromell quel pomeriggio che continuava a riflettere su quella che poteva essere stata la vita di Seymour prima di conoscerlo, sulle sue gioie ed i suoi dolori, e del fatto che sospettava che quest’ultimi fossero stati più numerosi rispetto alle prime.</p><p>Voleva sapere e conoscere di più su di lui. Ma come poteva affrontare l’argomento senza irritarlo e senza mettere nei guai Tromell?</p><p>“No, ma pensavo… penso che non so molto della vostra vita. Sarebbe bello saperne di più.”</p><p>Al pronunciare tali parole sentì le proprie guance accalorarsi. Forse era stato poco educato rivolgersi a lui in maniera così confidenziale.</p><p>Seymour continuò a guardarla con quella sua solita cortese gentilezza, ma Yuna ebbe l’impressione che qualcosa nella sua espressione fosse divenuto vacuo ed assente.</p><p>“Capisco. Tromell ti ha per caso raccontato qualcosa?”</p><p>Yuna intuì istintivamente di aver fatto un errore, pertanto si sentì in dovere di recuperare.</p><p>“No…! Mi ha parlato un po’ della storia della Magione e di Lord Gyscal e Lady Amira, ma in realtà li ha solamente nominati. Spero di non aver fatto un errore…”</p><p>Seymour fece segno di no con la testa.</p><p>“Non hai fatto alcun errore.”</p><p>Yuna rimase in silenzio incerta su cosa rispondere. Non riusciva ad interpretare i silenzi ambigui di suo marito, aveva solo talvolta la sensazione di sbagliare senza sapere esattamente in cosa.</p><p>In qualche modo Seymour dovette intuire la natura dei suoi pensieri, tanto che le disse: “domani pomeriggio ho lezione con i seminaristi a Macalania, ma per una volta posso farmi sostituire da uno dei sacerdoti. Potremmo stare un po’ insieme, tu ed io”.</p><p>Yuna sollevò la testa di scatto. Davvero era disposto a fare questo per lei? Si sentì il volto scottare per il piacere e l’imbarazzo. “Mi piacerebbe, ma non voglio distoglierti dai tuoi impegni. Posso aspettare.”</p><p>“Yuna”, disse l’uomo mettendole un braccio attorno alle spalle “è vero che ho i miei doveri di Maestro e che questi sono molto importanti, ma ho anche dei doveri in quanto marito ed il fatto di aver trascurato quest’ultimi da appena sposati mi rincresce molto. Stare con te anche se per poche ore non è così grave, e non potrà che rendermi lieto. Se mi dai il consenso, domattina andrò a parlare col sacerdote di Macalania”.</p><p>Anche se incerta sulla correttezza di quella proposta Yuna si sentì felice per le parole sentite di Seymour. Confortata dal calore del suo braccio attorno al suo corpo anche se ancora un po’ rigida perché non molto abituata, gli fece cenno di sì. “D’accordo…”, disse.</p><p>“Molto bene”. Si guardarono un momento negli occhi, poi Seymour un po’ incerto le si avvicinò per darle un bacio all’angolo della bocca. “Non prendere impegni per domani. Buonanotte, Yuna”.</p><p>“Buonanotte, Seymour.”</p><p> <br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. I gigli</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Yuna si passò la spazzola tra i capelli per sistemarli, poi si osservò al grande specchio della stanza da letto per osservare il risultato. Decise che poteva andare.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Passò quindi agli accessori. Pescò dal tavolo di toeletta un braccialetto dorato, lo provò, non soddisfatta lo tolse e ne provò uno color avorio con delicate incisioni floreali.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Era strano ammetterlo a se stessa, ma quello che doveva rivelarsi come un semplice appuntamento per conoscersi meglio le stava causando una strana, piacevole ansia, mai sentita prima. Era contenta per il proprio allegro nervosismo, per le farfalle nello stomaco che le venivano al ricordare l’invito che Seymour le aveva fatto la sera precedente, anche se con la servitù del maniero aveva continuato a mantenere la sua solita, riservata compostezza.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quella mattina si era risvegliata da sola, Seymour tendeva ad alzarsi molto presto per poter affrontare tutte le proprie incombenze giornaliere, ma al suo posto aveva trovato sul suo cuscino un biglietto.<br/>
 <br/>
<em>Cara Yuna,</em></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <em>mi auguro che Yevon ti abbia portato un bel buongiorno.</em><br/>
<em>Sarò al Tempio di Macalania fino a pomeriggio inoltrato, poi sarò da te. Fatti trovare pronta.</em><br/>
<em>Nel frattempo ti auguro di passare una bella giornata,</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><em>Tuo Seymour.</em><br/>
 <br/>
Yuna aveva passato la mattinata non sapendo bene cosa fare. In un primo momento aveva deciso che pregare un po’ non le avrebbe fatto male, ma a Guadosalam non c’erano templi e di andare alla Porta dell’Oltremondo non se l’era sentita. Alla fine dopo aver chiesto alla servitù se poteva avere un po’ d’incenso si era chiusa a chiave dentro la camera da letto. Ginocchia a terra e gomiti sopra le coperte, il bastoncino poggiato su una ciotola mentre rilasciava i propri fumi aromatici, si era messa a pregare per trovare un po’ di pace.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dopo pranzo decise che familiarizzare un po’ con i guado non le sarebbe dispiaciuto. Aveva passeggiato un po’ per la città ripercorrendo le strade che il giorno prima le aveva mostrato Tromell, rivolgendosi con gentilezza ai guado che la fermavano per farle le felicitazioni per il matrimonio, per chiederle se avrebbe ripreso il pellegrinaggio (qui sorrideva diplomaticamente, sì il pellegrinaggio l’avrebbe ripreso), per dirle quanto fosse incantevole e quanto lei e Lord Seymour formassero una bella coppia. Magari, le chiese qualcuno con riverenza, avrebbe rinunciato al pellegrinaggio e messo su famiglia con il Maestro?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A quest’ultimo tipo di osservazione era arrossita, coprendosi la bocca con una mano per nascondere un sorrisetto nervoso. Da invocatrice e figlia di Braska era abituata a tutte quelle attenzioni, le facevano piacere e sapeva che le persone su Spira contavano su di lei per la sconfitta di Sin. Ma quell’implicazione su di lei e Seymour che avrebbero potuto avere dei figli insieme…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>…la metteva curiosamente in agitazione.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Così passeggiando per Guadosalam le ore erano trascorse senza che lei ne sentisse il peso. A pomeriggio inoltrato, sapendo che Seymour sarebbe tornato da un momento all’altro, si era posizionata davanti al tavolo da toeletta per dare qualche piccolo ritocco al proprio aspetto.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Un appuntamento dopo il matrimonio? Era possibile? Il pensiero un po’ la divertì. Era solo una ragazza, ma spesso le responsabilità e le aspettative che gli altri le avevano riposto sulle spalle l’avevano fatta sentire molto più vecchia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Il suo flusso di pensieri venne bloccato dal rumore di qualcuno che bussava alla sua porta. “Sì?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Una delle inservienti si affacciò timidamente.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lady Yuna, il Maestro vi aspetta all’ingresso.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Va bene, arrivo.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>L’inserviente la lasciò nuovamente da sola. Yuna si sentì un po’ più agitata di prima, ma cercò d’ignorare quella sensazione. Si alzò in piedi, si rassettò la gonna anche se non ce n’era alcun bisogno, e finalmente si avviò da suo marito.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Come promesso Seymour l’attendeva sul pianterreno accanto alle scale. La osservò mentre scendeva i gradini, ed a Yuna sembrò – ma forse era solo la sua immaginazione – che i suoi occhi solitamente un po’ freddi s’illuminassero di un’emozione che lei non seppe riconoscere. Gli rivolse un piccolo sorriso educato, che lui ricambiò.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lady Yuna”, le disse salutandola.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lord Seymour.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ti trovo bene.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yuna arrossì un po’. “Grazie”, disse diplomaticamente, una punta di timidezza nella voce. Pensò che forse sarebbe stato educato da parte sua dirgli che anche lei lo trovava attraente, ma per la vergogna non disse nulla.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seymour glissò su quel breve momento d’imbarazzo. La toccò gentilmente su un braccio. “Oggi vorrei farti vedere un posto. Si trova vicino al Fluvilunio”.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yuna annuì.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Uscirono dalla magione e poi da Guadosalam per incamminarsi verso la loro meta. In città molti guado accolsero il loro passaggio con i soliti riverenti saluti ed odi a Yevon per la loro unione. Molti commenti erano rivolti direttamente a Yuna: dal rispettoso “lode alla figlia di Braska” all’entusiasta “Lady Yuna, vi amiamo!”. La ragazza si sentì lusingata e ben accolta, ma tale rituale iniziava ad avere il sapore dell’abitudine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sei famosa”, commentò Seymour con una punta d’ironia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sarà così ogni volta che esco dalla magione?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anche peggio” replicò lui, un sorriso distratto sulle labbra. “Spero che non ti dispiaccia camminare”, aggiunse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Non mi dispiace.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Il Fluvilunio infatti non era lontano dalla città, ma per essere raggiunto a piedi avrebbe richiesto una discreta camminata.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Il silenzio della foresta in confronto ai rumori della città che si erano lasciati alle spalle. Yuna si guardò attorno cercando di soffermarsi su dettagli che durante il suo pellegrinaggio non aveva notato. Qui e là poteva udire il cinguettìo degli uccellini appollaiati sui rami, una volta le parve di udire anche il richiamo lontano di una qualche misteriosa creatura nei meandri della vegetazione. Un vento leggero ma piacevole mitigava un clima di suo già mite, ed il sole era basso all’orizzonte. Una volta giunti al Fluvilunio ci sarebbe stato il tramonto.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seymour camminava accanto a lei con le braccia incrociate dietro la schiena, l’espressione sul volto distesa e tranquilla.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come vi è andata la giornata, cara moglie?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Penso bene, caro marito” replicò Yuna stando al gioco, “ho pregato un po’ questa mattina perché sentivo il bisogno di fare un po’ di chiarezza”.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“E l’avete fatta?” le chiese Seymour, un sopracciglio elegantemente inarcato.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sì, penso. Credo che la velocità con cui si sono svolti gli ultimi eventi mi abbiano un po’ stravolta. Sono una donna sposata adesso, e devo ancora rendermene conto” disse Yuna, stupita dalla propria sincerità ma anche sollevata di avergli confidato ciò che sentiva. Forse era il clima del Fluvilunio, forse era il silenzio rilassante caduto tra loro, ma finalmente sentiva per la prima volta di poter parlare apertamente con lui. Come moglie e marito.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Continuarono a camminare. Seymour la guardò un po’ dispiaciuto. “É per questo che voglio portarvi in quel posto di cui vi parlavo. Immaginavo che la solitudine potesse crearvi disagio. Sarò un po’ più presente non appena avrò modo di sistemare alcune questioni burocratiche”.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yuna annuì. “E come è andata la vostra, di giornata?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Terribilmente. I templi sono alla perenne richiesta di fondi, ci sono sempre delle questioni interne da risolvere. Movimenti sospetti da parte degli Albhed sono stati osservati nei pressi di Macalania, dovrò quindi aumentare la sicurezza del Tempio”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seymour le lanciò un’occhiata significativa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yuna si ricordò di quando un gruppo di Albhed, includente la sua stessa cugina Rikku, aveva tentato di rapirla proprio mentre settimane prima stava attraversando il Fluvilunio. Avevano per fortuna fallito miseramente grazie al tempestivo intervento di Tidus e Wakka, ma non era un periodo fortunato per gli Invocatori quello.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alla piana dei lampi, la sera in cui il loro gruppo aveva deciso di riposarsi alla Locanda di Rin, Rikku era venuta a trovarla nella sua stanza. Aveva i capelli sciolti e gli occhi luccicanti di lacrime – mai e poi avrebbe gettato a tal punto di fronte agli altri la propria maschera di ragazza estrosa ed allegra -, mentre le spiegava che in realtà gli Albhed non erano cattivi e che anzi, se rapivano gli Invocatori era solo perché reputavano fosse ingiusto che una sola persona dovesse immolarsi per far star bene gli altri. A che utilità poi, se tanto Sin dopo qualche anno sarebbe tornato?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yuna si era scostata delicatamente dalla ragazza, le sue parole l’avevano turbata.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anche se per pochi anni, è l’unico modo che abbiamo per avere un po’ di tranquillità” aveva detto osservando pensosamente le ultime fiamme del caminetto spegnersi, le notti alla Piana potevano essere molto umide e fredde. “Rikku, qualcuno deve pur farlo”.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yuna si ridestò dai ricordi, poteva intravedere le rive del Fluvilunio. Lei e Seymour erano quasi arrivati.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gli Albhed rapiscono gli Invocatori perché pensano che il Pellegrinaggio sia inutile. Forse sbagliano il modo, ma non hanno cattive intenzioni.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seymour la guardò attentamente.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hanno provato a rapirti, eppure li difendi. È… ammirevole la tua umanità, ma dev’essere anche difficile per te. Sei un’Invocatrice, eppure sei anche un po’ Albhed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yuna annuì. “Quando ero piccola, a Bevelle, raramente uscivo di casa. Le persone del quartiere sapevano che ero per metà Albhed, si capiva dai miei occhi di colori differenti. Uscire significava ricevere sguardi di odio e commenti razzisti.” …ed anche peggiori, ma su questo punto Yuna tacque. Sicuramente – dicevano - sarebbe cresciuta deviata. Dopotutto si sa come sono le ragazze Albhed, giusto?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seymour annuì. “Credo di poter comprendere molto bene quello che hai passato.<br/>
"Ma prima, di qua” disse sfiorandole la schiena “camminiamo un po’ lungo la riva. Siamo quasi arrivati”.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yuna fece come le aveva detto, finché Seymour non la condusse ad un piccolo gruppo di alberi differenti dagli altri, non troppo alti e ricchi di foglie verdi e adorabili fiori bianchi. Sotto ad uno di questi una panca di pietra era stata posizionata per chi volesse fare una sosta, i rami sopra di essa formavano un tetto naturale. Il sole stava tramontando all’orizzonte, proiettando la propria luce aranciata sulle rive poco distanti del Fluvilunio. Sulla superficie dell’acqua i gigli della luna iniziavano a sbocciare per la notte, qualche luniolo fluttuava leggero attorno alle corolle violette.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yuna trovò quel posto incantevole.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seymour notò il modo in cui si guardava attorno per catturare ogni immagine, la sua aria meravigliata, e alzandosi in piedi colse uno dei fiori dagli alberi. Yuna accettò il piccolo dono contenta e se lo avvicinò al viso. Era profumato e bellissimo, i petali vicino alla corolla avevano una sfumatura rossastra e lunghi pistilli gialli da cui si poteva vedere il polline.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Accomodati.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Si sedettero compostamente sulla panca, poi Seymour smise di trattenersi e l’avvolse in un abbraccio possessivo a cui lei si lasciò andare sorpresa. “Posso?” le chiese, i loro visi a pochi centimetri di distanza l’uno dall’altro. Yuna annuì, un po’ inebetita. Le diede un bacio appassionato, sfiorandole le labbra rosa con la lingua, che lei schiuse stupita.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Poco dopo la lasciò andare. “Mi sei mancata. Contavo le ore in attesa di questo momento”. Yuna fu sorpresa da quella dichiarazione. Il Maestro si poneva con lei sempre in maniera cortese, gli unici slanci passionali avvenivano nei loro incontri notturni, anche se non avevano ancora consumato completamente. Si sentì felice, il cuore le batteva forte. “Anche tu mi sei mancato” disse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Per un momento sul volto di Seymour passò un’emozione che Yuna non seppe bene identificare – era forse sorpresa? -, poi questi fece un piccolo sorriso, tornando a sedere composto.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Un momento di silenzio calò tra loro, prima che egli decidesse di parlare nuovamente:<br/>
“Ho riflettuto su quello che mi hai chiesto ieri sera. Se ti ho portato qui è perché vorrei che tu mi chiedessi quello che vuoi… quindi, chiedi”.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yuna si mise una mano sulla bocca pronunciando un ‘mmm’ pensieroso. Voleva domandargli della sua famiglia, se non gli mancava sua madre, se non gli mancava suo padre soprattutto, deceduto di recente; ma Tromell l’aveva fortemente sconsigliata a riguardo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Posso chiederti davvero tutto?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Certo.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Vorrei sapere qualcosa sulla tua famiglia.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seymour fece un sorrisetto cinico, guardandosi le grandi mani intrecciate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Immaginavo che me l’avresti chiesto.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Non voglio essere inopportuna.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seymour sospirò: “non lo sei. E va bene”.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fece una breve pausa, poi iniziò a raccontare la sua vita:<br/>
“Mio padre Jyscal abbracciò il culto di Yevon mentre era in soggiorno diplomatico a Bevelle. Di lì a poco conobbe mia madre, la cui famiglia era molto vicina al clero. Con la benedizione del Gran Maestro Mika si sposarono e vennero a vivere stabilmente qui a Guadosalam. Poco tempo dopo, tra lo stupore generale perché non si sapeva se fosse possibile il concepimento dall’unione tra un Guado ed un’Umana, nacqui io”.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fece una pausa pregnante, guardandola negli occhi. La sua voce non vacillò dal suo tono serio, ma l’atmosfera si era fatta tesa. Molti interrogativi si formarono nella testa di Yuna – Jyscal e Amira si amavano, o la loro era semplicemente un’unione di comodo? – ma rimase in silenzio, sentiva che il momento era troppo importante per poter essere interrotto.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seymour riprese: “la nostra vita qui in Guadosalam si rivelò essere complicata sin dall'inizio. Molti guado si stavano convertendo a Yevon, ma altri portavano ancora astio verso gli umani per i conflitti che ci sono stati in passato tra i nostri popoli. Io e mia madre eravamo costretto ad uscire dalla magione con la scorta, ma abbiamo subito più di una volta degli attentati; divenni ben presto avvezzo alle occhiate gelide. Quindi sì”, le sue labbra di distesero in un sorriso amaro, ma il suo sguardo era duro “posso dire di capirti molto bene”.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yuna capì finalmente il perché degli sguardi di odio di quel gruppo di guado il giorno che in cui era arrivata a Guadosalam assieme a Seymour. Fu molto colpita dal suo racconto. Non credeva che potessero condividere lo stesso passato, le stesse esperienze dolorose. Eppure lei aveva trovato il suo angolo di felicità a Besaid, con Kimahri, Lulu, Wakka e Chappu. Poteva dire lo stesso di lui?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Posò delicatamente una mano sul suo avambraccio, cercando di trasmettergli silenziosamente il suo supporto e la sua vicinanza.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seymour proseguì: “mio padre Jyscal decise pertanto di farci trasferire a Baaj, un’isola che si trova in un arcipelago molto lontano. Io, mia madre e la servitù che ci eravamo portati dietro vivemmo lì da soli per alcuni anni” Seymour s’interruppe un momento, “poi mia madre si ammalò di una malattia terminale, e ben presto se ne andò”.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>L’uomo pronunciò quelle parole a testa bassa, guardandosi le mani poggiate mollemente sulle gambe. Yuna si sentì gli occhi lucidi. Le parve di avere accanto la persona più sola del mondo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seymour continuò il racconto: “ho vissuto da solo a Baaj fino ai diciotto anni, finché i conflitti interni qui a Guadosalam non si sono allentati. Sono tornato qui e sono diventato sacerdote al tempio di  Macalania, aiutando mio padre a svolgere il suo ruolo di Maestro. Dopo la sua morte Mika ha deciso di nominarmi come suo successore, quindi eccomi qui. Un sunto breve delle cronache della mia vita”.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yuna si sentì scossa dal racconto di Seymour, molto freddo e distaccato solo in apparenza, laddove soprattutto nelle parti in cui parlava di lui e di sua madre tendeva a caricarsi di un’emozione trattenuta.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mise una mano sopra quella molto più grande di lui, lo guardò con tenerezza. “Anche se non la vedi, tua madre ti segue e ti protegge dall’Oltremondo, e sarà contenta di dove sei riuscito ad arrivare”.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seymour distolse lo sguardo da lei per puntarlo sul sole morente, il cielo si era ora tinto di venature rossastre e violacee. Chiuse per un momento gli occhi lucidi, poi li riaprì. “Mi auguro che sia così” disse, sul volto un’espressione neutra.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Guardò l’acqua. “Ti piace danzare, Lady Yuna? Mi piacerebbe vederti”.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yuna annuì, poi ebbe un’idea. Prese la sua mano tra le sue, al che Seymour la guardò. “Potremmo danzare insieme”, disse guardandolo speranzosa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seymour rifletté: “suppongo che si possa fare. Ti avviso, è da molto tempo che non mi esercito con la danza dell’acqua, potrei cadere”.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Vi siete addestrato come Invocatore a Baaj?” in effetti, pensò la ragazza, non poteva esservi altra soluzione se l’uomo era diventato sacerdote subito dopo il suo ritorno a Guadosalam. La sua mente vagò fino al ricordo di Luka, al momento in cui Seymour aveva invocato quel suo eone dall’aspetto terrificante e triste per eliminare i mostri che avevano invaso lo stadio. Le vennero i brividi. Eliminare era probabilmente un eufemismo, perché la creatura li aveva letteralmente polverizzati con un solo sguardo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seymour si scherniva, ma era un Invocatore molto potente.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sarebbe mai riuscita ad eguagliarlo?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>L’uomo si mise elegantemente una mano sotto il mento, osservandola pensoso. “Sì, è così.” Disse, poi le prese delicatamente una mano tra le proprie “tuttavia non credo che sia ancora il momento di parlarti di quel periodo della mia vita, ma ti prometto che lo farò”.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yuna pensò che fosse comprensibile, non doveva essere semplice ricordare sua madre malata e l’isolamento vissuto.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aspetterò”, disse gentile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seymour chiuse per un momento gli occhi, assaporando quel momento. “Molto bene”.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oramai il sole era calato oltre l’orizzonte, unico segno del proprio passaggio dei flebili raggi morenti che davano al cielo ombroso tiepide sfumature calde. Anche l’aria si era fatta più fresca. Si tolsero gli stivali. Seymour rimosse anche il sontuoso kimono azzurro che indossava sempre per le uscite al pubblico, tenendo solo i pantaloni.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Avanzarono insieme verso e sopra l’acqua, sfiorandola con le loro aste magiche per catalizzarne l’energia. Camminarono tra i gigli acquatici ormai schiusi, i lunioli che vi fluttuavano accanto reagirono nervosi al loro passaggio. Le prime stelle spuntarono nel cielo della sera.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Si misero l'uno di fronte all’altra. Seymour alzò lentamente con la sinistra la propria asta fino a sopra il capo, poi con un movimento aggraziato del braccio la riportò in basso. Yuna fece lo stesso, ma tenendo la propria con il braccio destro. Si mossero in sincrono, girando l’una attorno all’altro e viceversa, muovendo le propria aste verso l’alto per catalizzare l’attenzione dei lunioli.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yuna si lasciò andare alla danza, rimanendo in stato semi-cosciente. Percepiva le emozioni delle anime vaganti in quel tratto di Fluvilunio: dolore, rabbia, tristezza per la propria sorte. Molte di queste emozioni erano vecchie, qualcuna addirittura antica, e fortunatamente risuonavano poco. Non era paragonabile a ciò che aveva percepito dopo l’attacco di Sin a Kilika, o dopo l’operazione Mihen. Il dolore e la rabbia di tutte quelle persone morte improvvisamente l’avevano ferita profondamente, facendole sentire una sofferenza quasi fisica.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lei e Seymour danzarono per un po’. L’acqua sotto i loro piedi reagì al loro richiamo, s’increspò, s’alzò portandoli in alto. I lunioli si muovevano attorno a loro accerchiandoli, opponendo una tenue resistenza al loro richiamo, finché arresi non volarono in alto per compiere il loro viaggio verso l’Oltremondo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yuna riaprì occhi che non si era resa conto di aver chiuso. Sentì la propria mente finalmente sgombra, era malinconica per quelle anime di cui aveva sentito le emozioni.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Guardò Seymour, che la riguardò circospetto. L’acqua sotto i loro piedi era tornata calma, un buio denso era calato tra loro ora che i lunioli non c’erano più.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Si sarebbero riformati presto. La morte su Spira era una delle poche cose certe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Un silenzio pesante ora li circondava, un silenzio difficile da rompere. Yuna capì che condividere quell’esperienza di bellezza e sofferenza aveva creato un legame tra loro, qualcosa di profondo a cui però non riusciva a trovare una definizione.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anche Seymour sembrava consapevole di quanto appena successo. Non portava più sul viso quella maschera di sicurezza che ostentava con tutti. Aveva un’aria sorpresa e serenamente incuriosita dalle proprie stesse reazioni.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yuna fece un passo in avanti perdendo concentrazione, proprio mentre lui le porgeva le braccia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <em>Splash.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>L’acqua ai loro piedi non più catalizzata dai loro poteri magici smise di sostenerli, facendoli cadere. Si ritrovarono immersi dalla vita in giù nel liquido stagnante, mandando schizzi dappertutto.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seymour si guardò il petto tatuato. “Beh, fortunatamente non portavo il kimono” disse tranquillamente, liberandosi il volto da alcuni ciuffi bagnati “stai bene?” chiese gentilmente.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yuna stava bene, ma aveva i vestiti completamente inzuppati. Se avesse percorso tutta la strada del ritorno in quelle condizioni probabilmente si sarebbe presa un malanno.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ho freddo”, disse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Si guardarono per un momento negli occhi senza dire nulla, la situazione da greve era divenuta piuttosto ilare. Yuna si lasciò andare ad una risatina divertita, Seymour sorrise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Strano modo per concludere un appuntamento” disse divertita.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, non c’è mai limite alla stranezza”, replicò l’uomo “aspetta”. Le posò le mani sulle spalle minute, mandandole un po’ del suo calore. Dopo la botta emotiva subita con la danza dell’acqua, Yuna si sentì meglio. D’improvviso si rese conto che erano molto vicini.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seymour la guardò, ma a differenza di prima non si mosse. La ragazza indugiò con lo sguardo sulle labbra ben disegnate, sulla bella linea della mandibola, e capì che voleva baciarlo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eliminò la breve distanza che li separava soddisfando il proprio desiderio. Posò le proprie labbra sulle sue, e ad occhi chiusi indugiò in un bacio tenero e sensuale. Come se avessero avuto vita propria le sue mani andarono a posarsi sul petto di lui, carezzandone la pelle liscia e marmorea.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>L’uomo la lasciò fare, facendo sì che per la prima volta fosse lei a guidare il ritmo di entrambi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Si erano già baciati ovviamente nei loro incontri notturni, ma quei baci avevano avuto esclusivamente il sapore della sensualità.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Questo era decisamente diverso.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finalmente Yuna riuscì a concedersi il dubbio che forse Seymour non l’aveva sposata solo per ottenere più prestigio, così come lei stessa non l’aveva fatto solo per il bene di Spira. <em>Sì, </em>pensò. <em>Anche se questo matrimonio ha una scadenza, può avere significato. </em></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In quel momento, tra le braccia di un uomo complicato e circondati dai gigli lunari, Yuna pensò che per una volta nella vita non era felice perché stava facendo del bene agli altri, ma perché finalmente stava facendo qualcosa per se stessa.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
*</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ovviamente chi ha giocato a Final Fantasy X sa che Seymour ha fatto delle omissioni piuttosto importanti nella narrazione della propria storia. Racconterà la verità a Yuna? ;D<br/>Comunque credo che aggiungerò uno o due capitoli in più rispetto alla stesura originale, altrimenti si arriverebbe al climax troppo presto. Stay tuned.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Bevelle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Erano passati alcuni giorni dal pomeriggio trascorso al Fluvilunio con Seymour, delle ore un po’ strane ma magiche, che Yuna avrebbe tenuto nel cuore. Quella sera una volta usciti dall’acqua nonostante le sue proteste lui le aveva posato sulle spalle il proprio kimono, per non farle prendere freddo. Si erano così incamminati verso Guadosalam, lei avvolta nel pesante e ampio abito azzurro che toccava terra, lui nudo dalla cintola in su ed apparentemente indifferente all’aria umida della sera. Attorno a loro le lucciole volavano leggere portando un po’ di chiarore, il frinire dei grilli nascosti tra gli steli d’erba li accompagnava nei loro passi. Yuna aveva rivolto lo sguardo verso il cielo stellato e poi a Seymour, che l’aveva riguardata a sua volta. Senza dire nulla gli aveva sfiorato la mano con le dita, gesto a cui lui replicò catturando il suo piccolo palmo in una stretta avvolgente ma gentile. Yuna aveva sentito uno strano ma piacevole magone salirle per la gola.<br/><br/>Una volta che si erano cambiati gli abiti e sistemati per la cena la giovane invocatrice gli aveva parlato di come non sapesse bene come passare le proprie giornate, evidenziando come questo non era ciò che si sarebbe aspettata in quanto moglie di un Maestro. Seymour l’aveva ascoltata in silenzio, la forchetta sospesa a mezz’aria e le sopracciglia corrucciate. Yuna si era espressa mantenendo un tono calmo e determinato, ma sentendo dentro di sé un’ansia crescente.<br/><br/>“Credo che tu abbia ragione”, le aveva detto non appena lei aveva concluso il proprio discorso. “Potresti insegnare ai bambini guado come manipolare i lunioli. Un corso per futuri invocatori”, disse riprendendo a mangiare serenamente. “Mi posso occupare io della parte organizzativa”, aggiunse.<br/><br/>“Davvero? Sarebbe bello”, aveva replicato lei tirando un sospiro che non si era accorta di star trattenendo. A parte Seymour non aveva conoscenza nella storia di Spira di invocatori che fossero guado o anche ronso, ma d’altronde queste razze avevano conosciuto la fede in Yevon solo di recente. Chi poteva mai dire che tra di esse non si potessero nascondere dei promettenti invocatori? “Sì, mi piacerebbe molto poter insegnare ai bambini” disse annuendo, una nota di entusiasmo nella voce solitamente riflessiva.<br/><br/>“Molto bene”, disse Seymour, un calice di vino accostato alle labbra piegate in un lieve sorriso “lascia fare a me”.<br/><br/>Come promesso Seymour si premurò di organizzare tutto quanto. Il corso d’invocazione per bambini si sarebbe tenuto tutti i pomeriggi sulle rive del Fluvilunio, non molto lontano dalla panchina su cui le aveva svelato una parte del proprio passato.<br/><br/>Il primo giorno di lezione fu divertente ed emozionante. I bambini sembravano averla presa in simpatia, anche se alcuni preferivano giocare a schizzarsi l’acqua addosso piuttosto che “acchiappare lunioli”. Yuna li richiamò all’ordine un po' di volte, ma poi il fascino dell’acqua li fece cedere di nuovo. Un bambino dai capelli color paglia e dalle grandi orecchie appuntite ed un po’ a sventola le lanciò uno spruzzo, lasciandole un alone scuro sulla gonna viola.<br/><br/>“Ehi! Non si fa…!” esclamò lei con aria di finto rimprovero, un sorriso traditore che le si stava già dipingendo sulle labbra. Il bambino che lei poi scoprì chiamarsi Skit rise giocosamente, per poi lanciarle a tradimento un altro spruzzo. Yuna replicò all’offensiva, gesto che causò il caos generale. Alla fine sia lei che i bimbi erano tutti bagnati e sorridenti, persino le guardie della scorta che l’aveva accompagnata al Fluvilunio per proteggerla accennavano un sorriso divertito.<br/><br/>D’accordo, forse di questo non avrebbe fatto parola con Seymour. Ma gestire dei bambini non era affatto facile!<br/><br/>I giorni successivi cercò di assumere un’aria più severa e di coinvolgere più attivamente i piccoli propensi a distrarsi, scoprendo che così andava meglio. Notò con sorpresa che i guado sembravano molto propensi alla manipolazione dei lunioli. Probabilmente ciò era dovuto al fatto che Guadosalam fosse stata costruita attaccata alla Porta dell’Oltremondo, risentendo così dell’influenza del regno dei defunti.<br/><br/>Una volta propose a Tromell di assistere alla lezione, invito che lui accettò “con molto, molto piacere”. In soggezione per avere in loro compagnia la spalla destra del Maestro i bambini si comportarono bene, almeno finché Skit non perse il proprio autocontrollo e gli schizzò dell’acqua sulla veste costosa.<br/><br/>“Skit! Non ci si comporta così…!” lo rimproverò Yuna, le guance che le si tingevano di rosa. Che figura!<br/><br/>“Tromell, sono mortificata.”<br/><br/>“Oh, non importa mia Lady, sono solo bambini” replicò modestamente il guado.<br/><br/>“È che a volte sono un po’ vivaci…”<br/><br/>“È normale che sia così, l’arte invocativa è un’assoluta novità per noi guado, ad eccezione del nostro Lord Seymour. Ma sono certo che se imparerete ad assumere un piglio più severo vi ascolteranno.”<br/><br/>“Lo spero.”<br/><br/>“Ma certo.”<br/><br/>Terminata la conversazione si voltarono verso la classe per proseguire la lezione, udendo delle risatine sospette.<br/><br/>Nel frattempo infatti i piccoli guado si erano andati a posizionare silenziosamente dentro l’acqua. Yuna tentò di proteggersi alla bell’è meglio, ma fu sommersa dall’acqua lanciata a piene mani dal gruppo.<br/><br/>“Oooh, sono troppo vecchio per queste cose…!” disse esasperato Tromell parandosi il viso con una grande mano. Si avvicinò alla riva, i vestiti divenuti più scuri a causa dell’acqua assorbita. “Ne parlerò con il Maestro, vedrete…!” disse cercando di assumere un’aria minacciosa ma senza riuscirci troppo bene. Per tutta risposta i bimbi ripresero il loro attacco, lanciandogli addosso altra acqua.<br/><br/>Yuna avrebbe voluto sotterrarsi.<br/><br/>Ciò che la sorprese però fu che in realtà Tromell, sempre così compito, stava cercando di trattenere un sorriso. Chi se lo aspettava che avesse un debole per i bambini? La ragazza tirò di nascosto un sospiro di sollievo. Il resto della lezione proseguì sereno.<br/><br/>Alcuni giorni dopo venne a trovarli anche Seymour. Yuna era un po’ preoccupata per la possibile reazione dei bambini, ma scoprì ben presto e non senza stupore che non v’era alcun bisogno.<br/><br/>L’uomo seguì la lezione in silenzio, finché un bambino di nome Eiric non domandò a Yuna perché i lunioli finiscono all’Oltremondo. L’invocatrice stava per rispondergli attingendo alle proprie memorie del catechismo, ma Seymour intervenne.<br/><br/>“Se me lo permetti, posso rispondere io a questa domanda.”<br/><br/>“Oh, d’accordo.”<br/><br/>L’uomo annuì, poi, seduto a terra con le gambe incrociate, iniziò a  spiegare pazientemente alla classe la natura dei lunioli e anche dell’Oltremondo, il “regno dei defunti”. I bambini lo ascoltavano affascinati. Ad un certo punto una piccola di tre anni di nome Mabel, le palpebre pesanti per la stanchezza, protese le braccia verso di lui. Senza battere ciglio e proseguendo la sua spiegazione, Seymour l’afferrò sotto le ascelle a se la mise in grembo. Yuna assistette alla scena a bocca aperta. Sembrava che l’uomo riuscisse a trovare giorno dopo giorno nuovi modi per sorprenderla.<br/><br/>Anche se talvolta i dubbi ritornavano. Seymour, nonostante gli sprazzi d’umanità, per lei restava la maggior parte del tempo assolutamente illeggibile. Era gentile, cortese e raffinato, ma a volte quando erano soli un’ombra tetra scendeva sul suo volto. Quali oscuri pensieri gli occupavano la mente in quei momenti? Un finissimo intuito suggeriva a Yuna che sebbene Seymour avesse molte facce, quella forse era la più vera.<br/><br/>E se fosse stato così? Cos’avrebbe implicato?<br/><br/>Dal canto proprio anche lei era una persona molto riservata sulle proprie emozioni. Queste sue intuizioni le facevano venire il desiderio di avvicinarsi a lui, di guadagnare la sua fiducia e carpire i suoi segreti.<br/><br/>E poi… ricordare il modo in cui l’aveva guardata quel giorno passato al Fluvilunio insieme le faceva battere forte il cuore in maniera sospetta. A volte, quando lui tardava a raggiungerla per dormire insieme, si scopriva nervosa ed eccitata al pensiero del suo imminente arrivo, con una piacevole stretta al petto.<br/><br/>E questa, in fin dei conti, non era un’altra sfaccettatura che Seymour nascondeva bene al resto del mondo? Il modo in cui a volte la guardava, calorosamente ma anche con una punta d’incertezza come se temesse di essere respinto…? Poteva forse essere…?<br/><br/>No, non era possibile. Ma quando ci pensava si sentiva molto confusa.<br/><br/>Vi era poi un altro aspetto di se stessa che era cambiato, ossia il suo approccio alla sessualità. Focalizzata com’era sul suo addestramento da invocatrice, prima di allora Yuna non si era mai soffermata a pensarci troppo, anche se era stata testimone delle storie e dei flirt tra gli abitanti di Besaid.<br/><br/>Ricordava ad esempio di quando una volta, qualche anno prima, scorse Lulu girare per il villaggio indossando un foulard leggero attorno al collo bianco. Le era sembrato davvero strano considerato che il clima sull’isola era piuttosto caldo e afoso, d’altronde però la maga nera aveva sempre avuto gusti particolari. Poi, una sera, mentre erano sole in tenda, aveva capito. Lulu si stava preparando per incontrare Chappu sulla spiaggia, un grazioso vestito color prugna pronto sul letto per essere indossato.<br/><br/>Quando si sfilò il foulard Yuna vide una macchia bluastra dai bordi oramai giallognoli adornarle la pelle delicata, troppo visibile per non essere volgare. Quella visione la imbarazzò.<br/><br/>Ora anche lei, a volte, si ritrovava sul corpo macchie scure come quella.<br/><br/>Trattenersi dall’avere rapporti completi stava diventando sempre più arduo. Quando sarebbe successo?<br/><br/>“Dopo il Rito dell’Unione. Dopo ci uniremo definitivamente come marito e moglie” le rispose Seymour di sera, dopo aver partecipato alla sua lezione con i bambini. Si trovavano sul letto, lei sdraiata sopra il petto di lui, che l’avvolgeva con le braccia.<br/><br/>Il Rito dell’Unione era per gli abitanti di Guadosalam una tradizione molto importante, tanto che tutte le coppie conviventi era spinte a rispettarla. Tale rito infatti prevedeva, dopo un periodo di convivenza che permettesse ai membri della coppia di conoscersi meglio, lo svolgimento di una cerimonia innanzi all’intera comunità.<br/><br/>Nonostante questi suoi dubbi e pensieri stava passando a Guadosalam un periodo sereno. Poi, un giorno, Seymour ricevette una missiva da Bevelle. Era stato convocato dal Maestro Mika per una riunione tra Maestri. Yuna decise di seguirlo.<br/><br/>Farsi vedere in pubblico avrebbe sollevato gli animi del popolo, anche se tale fatto la metteva in uno stato di discreta agitazione: venire a Bevelle avrebbe significato probabilmente l’intrattenimento di relazioni diplomatiche con tutti i soggetti con cui sarebbe venuta a contatto.<br/><br/>“Rilassati. Sono sicuro che il tuo charme li conquisterà”, disse Seymour cortese mentre viaggiavano in carrozza.<br/><br/>Il suo commento tuttavia non la tranquillizzava affatto. Era la figlia di Braska, la moglie di un Maestro e l’invocatrice che forse avrebbe portato il prossimo Bonacciale. Tutti si aspettavano molto da lei, e non poteva deluderli.<br/><br/>Fece dunque quello che faceva di solito quando le emozioni rischiavano di annebbiare il suo giudizio: le rinchiuse dentro di sé, tenendole lontane.<br/><br/>La decisione di sposarsi rientrava nel suo progetto di allietare il popolo di Spira, e se questo significava fare dei discorsi in pubblico o premere sulle persone giuste l’avrebbe fatto.<br/><br/><em>Andrà tutto bene, </em>pensò Yuna avvolgendo le proprie braccia attorno a se, <em>sono solo un po’ nervosa.</em><br/><br/>Poteva quasi sentire nella propria testa la voce controllata di Lulu mentre le spiegava le implicazioni politiche di questa visita a Bevelle. La Chiesa di Yevon e quindi il suo Gran Maestro Mika avrebbe avuto un aumento del numero dei fedeli e quindi delle donazioni. Seymour ne avrebbe guadagnato di popolarità e di prestigio, e questo l’avrebbe portato in futuro a migliorare le relazioni diplomatiche e commerciali tra umani e guado.<br/><br/>E lei, cos’avrebbe guadagnato?<br/><br/>Prestigio forse, al punto tale che una volta che avesse ripreso il pellegrinaggio le persone l’avrebbero aiutata facendole doni e piccoli favori. L’infondere speranza al popolo di Spira, il proporsi come un baluardo di luce. Avrebbe dato la propria vita per poter sconfiggere Sin. Una volta morta la sua statua avrebbe fatto compagnia a quella di suo padre e degli altri invocatori all’interno dei templi sparsi per tutto il continente.<br/><br/>Yuna mandò giù un magone che rischiava di farla soffocare da un momento all’altro, tenendosi pronta allo scenario che si sarebbe ben presto parato davanti a loro.<br/><br/>“Passeremo per la via principale della città”, le aveva detto Seymour poco prima di arrivare a Bevelle “mantieni la calma”.<br/><br/>Arrivarono a destinazione nel primo pomeriggio. La loro carrozza si arrestò proprio nel suo cuore palpitante, non molto lontano dal Tempio dove riposava l’Intercessore. Il rosso era il colore dominante, tingendo il lastricato principale che come una grande vena passava attraverso le sontuose abitazioni del centro ed i negozi.<br/><br/>Una congregazione fatta di alcuni membri del clero e monaci guerrieri erano posizionati e pronti ad accoglierli.<br/><br/>Yuna deglutì. Ancora prima di uscire dalla carrozza si era resa conto della grande folla che li attendeva trepidante. Sarebbe stato così ad ogni apparizione in pubblico?<br/><br/>Fece un passo verso di loro un sacerdote in prima fila riccamente vestito, che disse di chiamarsi Berein. Era la figura in carica più alta del Tempio di Bevelle dopo i quattro Maestri.<br/><br/>“Benvenuti, Lord Seymour e Lady Yuna”, disse l’uomo facendo il saluto di Yevon, che venne ricambiato da entrambi, “il Gran Maestro vi attende, Vi accompagnerò da Lui”.<br/><br/>“Grazie, Lord Berein”, disse Seymour.<br/><br/>Yuna lo affiancò silenziosamente mentre si avviavano al Tempio di San Bevelle dove risiedeva Mika. Il loro passaggio venne accompagnato dai mormorii della folla eccitata, più discreta però rispetto ai guado. A Bevelle il credo di Yevon era molto forte, un Maestro accompagnato dalla propria moglie Invocatrice ispiravano un profondo rispetto. La ragazza cercò di assumere un forte contegno, ma aveva caldo e si sentiva impacciata nel pesante abito che Seymour le aveva detto d’indossare, una tunica celeste fissata da un ricco obi in vita. Un abito da Invocatrice.<br/><br/>“Per le apparenze”, le aveva spiegato Seymour prima di partire, “anche se sei mia moglie tu di fatto resti un’invocatrice, e come tale sarai identificata dal popolo”.<br/><br/>Yuna aveva accettato di buon grado la sua richiesta, sebbene indossare quell’abito la mettesse un po' a disagio. Era decisamente più sontuoso rispetto ad ogni altra cosa che avesse mai indossato a Besaid.<br/><br/>Stava reprimendo l’istinto di passarsi una mano sulla fronte per asciugarsi il velo di sudore che la ricopriva, quando Seymour le toccò discretamente il braccio. “Guarda”, le disse.<br/><br/>Yuna rivolse lo sguardo nella direzione indicata dall’uomo, rimanendo a bocca aperta. La richiuse subito ricordando che tutta Bevelle la stava fissando, probabilmente erano presenti anche dei cameramen.<br/><br/>Un negozio di abiti da sposa dall’aspetto decisamente lussuoso aveva appeso dinanzi alla facciata principale una sua gigantografia del giorno delle nozze. Chi aveva scattato la foto l’aveva ripresa di lato mentre saliva le scale per raggiungere l’altare, la gamba destra avvolta nello stivale bianco piegata in avanti mostrando solo un accenno di pelle candida. L’abito in quella posa era valorizzato al massimo, aderente alle sue forme sottili per scendere in un bellissimo strascico decorato da piume. Il suo volto teso era orientato verso l’obbiettivo. Yuna pensò che sembrava terribilmente seria, lo sguardo perso ed un po’ triste.<br/><br/>Il perdersi in quella riflessione le fece quasi perdere un dettaglio importante. Si bloccò per un momento in mezzo alla via, poi riprese la propria marcia per non rimanere indietro rispetto al gruppo.<br/><br/>Seymour notando il suo comportamento lanciò uno sguardo nel punto che lei stessa stava guardando, poi tornò indifferente a guardare in avanti. Anche se avesse notato qualcosa, non ne diede cenno.<br/><br/>Nel vicolo accanto al negozio, per un breve momento, le era sembrato d’intravedere il guizzo di una veste rossa e di una fiasca di sakè. Poteva forse trattarsi di…?<br/><br/>Seymour le sfiorò una spalla per richiamare la sua attenzione. Erano appena arrivati all’entrata del Tempio. Sull’uscio del grande portone il Maestro Kinoc nella sua veste gialla ed il ventre pingue stava dando delle indicazioni ad un gruppo di templari.<br/><br/>“Aah, Seymour. Ed anche Lady Yuna”, disse l’uomo rivolgendole un cenno col capo. Yuna replicò al gesto con un lieve inchino. Non era sicura di avere simpatia per Kinoc e per le sue maniere sbrigative.<br/><br/>“Già”, disse Seymour sfiorandosi pensieroso il mento, “il Maestro Kelk e il Maestro Mika sono già arrivati?”<br/><br/>“Sono arrivati poco fa. Aspettavamo giusto te” rispose Kinoc in quello che doveva essere un tono provocatoriamente ironico. A Yuna parve di cogliere una punta di ostilità.<br/><br/>“Mi aspettavi? Sono commosso.”<br/><br/>Kinoc fece una breve risata, poi, sentendosi osservato, le lanciò una breve occhiata. “Ti piacerebbe…! Beh, non stiamo qui impalati. Andiamo ad incontrare i colleghi”.<br/><br/>“Non aspettavo altro”, disse Seymour compiaciuto.<br/><br/>Yuna non era sicura di sentirsi a proprio agio. Aveva l’impressione che sotto il cameratismo ostentato dai due Maestri si nascondesse un’ostile rivalità. Sembravano due lupi che non attendevano altro che il momento giusto per azzannarsi a vicenda.<br/><br/>Si voltò un’ultima volta indietro. Scrutò la folla, ma non vide nessun accenno della presenza di Sir Auron. Possibile che l’aveva davvero visto?<br/><br/>Avanzarono all’interno del Tempio percorrendo lunghi corridoi ombrosi. Yuna riflettè che le era sempre piaciuto stare in quegli ambienti. Erano freschi e silenziosi, pervasi da un’aura di sacralità e di pace.<br/><br/>Poi, dal nulla, nella sua mente percepì e vide l’inquietudine di Bahamut, la sua grande coda nera che si muoveva da un parte all’altra nervosamente. <em>Stai calmo</em>, pensò Yuna. Che strana reazione. Perché si comportava così?<br/><br/>Come se fossero stati richiamati dal proprio compagno, Yuna percepì l'agitazione anche nei suoi altri Eoni. Con gli occhi della mente vide Valefor mentre scuoteva le grande ali, Ifrit ringhiò sommessamente e Ixion nitrì. Shiva, contrariata, incrociò le braccia. <em>Che vi succede?, </em>pensò l'invocatrice preoccupata.<br/><br/>“Yuna.”<br/><br/>Tornò in sé.<br/><br/>Seymour la guardò attentamente, poi, forse perché non erano soli, decise di non chiederle nulla. “Gli altri Maestri sono già dentro. Puoi aspettarmi qui”.<br/><br/>Yuna annuì. “Quanto ci vorrà?”<br/><br/>Seymour rifletté un momento. “Non lo so di preciso, dipende dalla piega che prenderà il Concilio. Magari fai un giro, vai a vedere i giardini del cortile interno”.<br/><br/>Si voltò poi verso il sacerdote Berein: “accompagnatela”, disse.<br/><br/>“Sì, Maestro.”<br/><br/>Seymour si rivolse nuovamente a Yuna. “Appena ho finito ti farò chiamare”.<br/><br/>“Va bene.”<br/><br/>Seymour entrò nella stanza chiudendosi la porta alle spalle.<br/> </p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div> <br/><br/>Stanca per il lungo viaggio, la ragazza aveva infine deciso di andare a rintanarsi nella camera che era stata allestita per lei e per Seymour per darsi una rinfrescata.<br/><br/>Si avvicinò al catino accanto al letto, immergendovi le mani per poi passarsele sul viso stanco. Un’ondata di sollievo subito la immerse. Poi, stanca di sentirsi goffa ed accaldata, dopo essersi slacciata l’obi si sfilò il pesante kimono dalle spalle minute, che cadde a terra con un <em>flop</em>.<br/><br/>Rimase in biancheria intima, godendosi per un momento la sensazione dell’aria fresca sulla pelle nuda. Si guardò per un momento allo specchio.<br/><br/>Aveva un fisico snello e slanciato, poco formoso. Pensò nel complesso di essere carina, anche se non era vistosa come Lulu o appariscente come Rikku.<br/><br/>Un pensiero le lambiccò nella mente. Possibile che Sir Auron in quel momento si trovasse a Bevelle? Era venuto perché sapeva del loro arrivo o per questioni personali? Le avrebbe fatto piacere rivederlo e fare due chiacchiere con lui.<br/><br/>Forse con un po’ di fortuna sarebbe riuscita ad incontrarlo, e una passeggiata l’avrebbe aiutata a rinfrescarsi le idee. Magari avrebbe potuto visitare il quartiere dove aveva vissuto con suo padre quando era bambina, vedere se nella loro ex casa attualmente abitasse qualcuno. Non era però molto sicuro esporsi così, per le strade di Bevelle…<br/><br/>Ebbe un’idea. Aprì l’armadio. Davanti ai suoi occhi apparve una veste color blu scuro, probabilmente appartenente a Seymour.<br/><br/>La tirò giù dalla gruccia, poi, dopo aver indossato il suo solito abito da viaggio, se la mise sulle spalle e sollevò il cappuccio. Si guardò allo specchio, poi non convinta si pettinò i capelli di modo da avere il volto parzialmente coperto. Convinta infine che poteva andare, si avviò verso l’uscita del palazzo.<br/> <br/> <br/>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Attacco</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p><span><strong>5. Attacco</strong></span><br/>
 </p>
</div> <br/>Yuna attraversò rapidamente le vie secondarie di Bevelle stringendosi addosso i lembi della veste azzurra di Seymour. I passanti, in genere  agghindati da abiti ricchi ed accessori vistosi, le lanciavano occhiate incuriosite. Per la maggior parte si trattava di umani, ma le capitò d’intravedere anche qualche guado ed un paio di ronso.<p>Sapeva dove andare, conosceva molto bene la geografia della città. Camminò per un po’, finché le case non divennero meno grandi e sfarzose e le vie più strette e rovinate. Ad un tratto per evitare di fare un giro più lungo s’infilò in un vicolo piuttosto stretto, dove incrociò lo sguardo con quello di un gatto rosso dalle lunghe orecchie appuntite. Il felino stava seduto sopra una pila di cassette piene di cianfrusaglie abbandonate alla rinfusa. Alla fine del vicolo sbucò in una via piena di bancarelle che vendevano la frutta. Le parve di riconoscere anche i paupu, dei frutti rotondi di colore aranciato che si trovavano a Besaid. Un leggero sorriso si fece strada sulle sue labbra rosate, il mercato non lasciava alcun dubbio: era giunta alla periferia della grande città.</p><p>Proseguì ancora per un po’, finché non raggiunse una zona in cui le case erano piccole e squadrate. Ecco qui il quartiere Nord, il più modesto di Bevelle.</p><p>Si guardò attorno attentamente, scoprendo che dalla sua partenza di dieci anni prima il posto non era poi tanto cambiato. Individuò subito la dimora di suo padre, una casetta a due piani di colore bianco con un terrazzino al piano superiore. Era abitata: qualcuno infatti aveva steso dei panni ad asciugare al sole, che in quel momento ondeggiavano dolcemente all’aria ventilata. Poco distante in una piccola piazzetta un gruppetto di bambini giocava con una palla da blitzball, schiamazzando e ridendo. Un coro di applausi partì quando uno di essi con una testata la lanciò con violenza contro il muro crepato di una casa, per poi nel momento del rimbalzo riacciuffarla agilmente con un piede. Yuna sorrise. Quel bambino aveva talento, proprio come qualcuno di sua conoscenza.</p><p>“Yuna.”</p><p>La ragazza si voltò in direzione di quella voce familiare. I suoi occhi si spalancarono. “Sir Auron!” esclamò.</p><p>Il leggendario guerriero era infatti non troppo distante da lei, la schiena poggiata contro un muro in penombra.</p><p>Yuna gli venne incontro tirando già il cappuccio del soprabito. “Quindi eravate voi prima” disse.</p><p>“Mi trovavo qui a Bevelle per risolvere alcune questioni personali”, spiegò l’uomo. “Come stai?”</p><p>“Sto bene”, replicò educatamente l’invocatrice “e voi?”</p><p>Auron fece un lieve sospiro, l’occhio sano che si chiudeva stancamente. “Solito”, disse laconico. “In ogni caso mi auguro che la tua nuova vita da donna sposata sia appagante”, aggiunse con una punta d’ironia, rivolgendole però uno sguardo serio.</p><p>Yuna rifletté un momento toccandosi le labbra con un dito. “Suppongo di sì, anche se non è esattamente come me la immaginavo. Ma Seymour è gentile con me”.</p><p>“Oh, questo è l’importante.”</p><p>“È davvero così. Anche se a volte è difficile da leggere.”</p><p>Auron sbuffò, scettico. “Non fermarti in superficie, non fare l’errore di farti conquistare da un sorriso e da maniere garbate. Ricordati, hai una missione da portare avanti”.</p><p>“S-sì”, replicò interdetta la ragazza “non interromperò il pellegrinaggio. Quando arriverà il momento vi chiamerò tutti”, disse, la luce della determinazione le brillava negli occhi chiari.</p><p>Auron annuì. “Questo è lo spirito.”</p><p>“Sir Auron?” Yuna esitò “siete arrabbiato con me?”</p><p>Il guardiano capì subito a cosa si riferisse la giovane invocatrice. Non aveva infatti approvato la sua scelta di sposarsi con Seymour, cosa che l’aveva portata ad interrompere il pellegrinaggio.</p><p>La guardò comprensivo, poi sospirò.</p><p>“No, Yuna. Non sono arrabbiato con te, ma infastidito. Io… molto tempo fa ho fatto delle promesse e ora non posso mantenerle.”</p><p>“A chi vi riferite?”</p><p>“Me stesso. E anche altri.”</p><p>“Volete dire… mio padre?”</p><p>“Sì. Mi aveva chiesto di proteggerti.”</p><p>Un momento di silenzio calò tra i due.</p><p>“Non ne sapevo nulla…”</p><p>Auron scosse stancamente la testa. “Non so se ne sei al corrente, ma dieci anni fa fui io a chiedere a Kihmari di portarti a Besaid. Io non potevo. Ho… avuto un contrattempo, se possiamo definirlo così.” Distolse per un momento lo sguardo, poi tornò a puntarlo sul suo viso. “Anche se personalmente mi auguro che tu prosegua il pellegrinaggio, questa è la tua storia. Qualunque decisione tu prenda, io la accetterò”.</p><p>“Io proseguirò il pellegrinaggio, Auron. Ma grazie.”</p><p>Un silenzio di riflessione calò tra di loro, poi Yuna riprese il discorso. “Vi volevo chiedere una cosa”, disse abbassando lo sguardo, un lieve rossore le tinse le guance. “Avete per caso notizie di Tidus…?”</p><p>Yuna sapeva del legame che univa il ragazzo all’uomo più grande, Auron era come un mentore per lui.</p><p>Auron fece cenno di diniego con la testa. “Nulla che anche tu non sappia già”, disse con quella sua profonda e calma voce “è a Besaid. È una soluzione temporanea, ma non potevo portarlo con me”, qui s’interruppe, decidendo forse di non voler aggiungere altro. Chissà quali faccende segrete doveva sbrigare?</p><p>Yuna deglutì. “Capisco”, disse abbassando lo sguardo. Stava per replicare, quando improvvisamente un grande boato fece tremare la terra. Aprì la bocca per la sorpresa, mentre cercava di mantenere l’equilibrio. “Che succede?!” esclamò. Anche Auron sembrava allarmato. Tirò fuori dal retro della schiena la Masamune, allontanandosi dal muro su cui poco prima si era appoggiato per riposarsi.</p><p>Ora urla di panico provenivano dall’altra parte della città.</p><p>Il cuore di Yuna sprofondò.</p><p>Un nuovo, fortissimo boato squarciò l’aria, accompagnato da movimenti che fecero tremare nuovamente la terra. Non poteva trattarsi altro che di-</p><p>“Sin” proclamò Auron aggrottando la fronte. Fece alcuni passi verso la fonte del caos, poi si voltò: “resta qui”, le disse.</p><p>Yuna stava per protestare. “Ma-“</p><p>“Resta qui, ho detto! Il tuo momento non è ancora arrivato” esclamò l’uomo in un tono che non ammetteva replica.</p><p>Yuna annuì, le mani giunte sul petto.</p><p>Auron le lanciò un’ultima occhiata prima di mettersi a correre verso la fonte del frastuono. Yuna lo seguì con lo sguardo fino a che la coda del suo soprabito rosso non sparì dietro un angolo.</p><p>Era sola.</p><p>Cosa poteva fare? Seymour era ancora al Tempio? Stava anche lui in quel momento andando ad affrontare Sin?</p><p>No, pensò la ragazza scuotendo il capo. Rispettava Sir Auron, ma non poteva proprio starsene con le mani in mano. Era un’invocatrice e quello era il suo scopo, no? Affrontare Sin ed eventualmente sconfiggerlo.</p><p>Iniziò a correre, poi si fermò. No, così non andava. Era troppo lenta e gli abiti che indossava le limitavano i movimenti. Anche se fosse riuscita a raggiungere Sin sarebbe stato troppo tardi per poter fare qualcosa.</p><p>Eccetto il rito del Trapasso.</p><p>Yuna era stanca di fare trapassi. Era stanca di vedere le persone morire.</p><p>Il suo sguardo si posò su un piccolo stormo di uccelli che, nel panico, volava in sua direzione, allontanandosi dal pericolo. Di colpo capì cosa doveva fare.</p><p>L’adrenalina le entrò in circolo facendola sentire nervosa ed eccitata. Giunse le mani davanti al petto focalizzando le proprie energie in un unico pensiero:</p><p><em>Valefor, vieni da me.</em><br/>
 </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>Dall’altra parte della città Sin, un’enorme massa mostruosa fatta di bocca, artigli e scaglie, si stava accanendo contro tutto ciò che ostacolava il suo cammino.</p><p>Due uomini assistevano alla scena. Uno di loro teneva poggiata sulla spalla destra una cinepresa con cui filmava la scena, mentre l’altro, microfono alla mano, faceva la cronaca di quanto stava accadendo.</p><p>“Qui è Robert Francetti di Bevelle Channel 5”, recitò cercando di mantenere una voce impostata nonostante il lieve tremore che percorreva le sue spalle magre “come il pubblico potrà vedere da casa stiamo assistendo ad una vera catastrofe, Sin ha attaccato il nostro amato quartiere Est. Non uscite di casa, ripeto! Non uscite di casa!”</p><p>Dietro di loro un gruppo di templari dalle corazze rosse cercava di tenere a bada le scaglie di Sin con i lanciafiamme. Erano molto aggressive e numerose, non appena cadevano a terra si lanciavano contro il primo essere umano che riuscissero a individuare. I templari riuscivano a contenerle solo a stento.</p><p>Ogni volta che una di esse si dissolveva in lunioli ne arrivava subito un’altra a sostituirla.</p><p>La terra tremò sotto i loro piedi, facendogli perdere l’equilibrio. Sin aveva appena sbattuto una delle sue mastodontiche zampe a terra, creando un crepaccio dentro cui andarono a finire case e strade.</p><p>Poi, nell’orizzonte lontano, udirono distintamente il verso di un’altra creatura. Sembrava il grido di guerra di una grande aquila che si preparava a lanciarsi contro il proprio nemico.</p><p>Il cameraman senza mai smettere di filmare alzò la testa verso la fonte del rumore e rimase a bocca aperta.</p><p>L’obbiettivo della telecamera stava inquadrando un grande volatile dalle forme sinuose ed i colori vivaci che si avvicinava a Sin. Si muoveva a gran velocità, battendo le ali con forza per darsi maggiore slancio.</p><p>C’era una persona seduta sulla sua schiena.</p><p>L’uomo rimase a bocca aperta. “Ma è Lady Yuna!”</p><p>“Che diamine dici?!” esclamò Robert Francetti dimentico del fatto che erano in diretta. Strinse gli occhi in due fessure sottili, la mano sulla fronte a mò di visiera per poter scrutare meglio la figura a cavallo dell’eone volante. Anche lui rimase a bocca aperta.</p><p>“Lady Yuna?”</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>
  <em>Valefor, vai più veloce per favore! </em>
</p><p>L’Eone reagì immediatamente alla richiesta dell’invocatrice buttandosi letteralmente in picchiata contro l’enorme mole di Sin. Yuna si aggrappò disperatamente alla sua lunga  chioma per non cadere, il vento che la colpiva con violenza sul viso. Gli occhi irritati le lacrimavano, tenerli aperti era fastidioso.</p><p>La scena di devastazione che si era creata sotto di loro le faceva molto male.</p><p>La zona est di Bevelle era distrutta. Sin, il corpo in parte immerso nell’oceano, puntava le grandi zampe anteriori sul terreno. Attorno a esso come una grande esercito di formiche i templari gli puntavano contro i fucili e sparavano, causando la caduta di numerose scaglie che appena toccavano terra si lanciavano contro di essi per attaccarli. Yuna intravide in mezzo alla mischia anche dei ronso, distinguibili per la stazza ed il manto blu, probabilmente membri della scorta personale del Maestro Kelk. Erano state schierate in campo anche numerose macchine. Alcune di esse erano dotate di cannoni che ogni volta che sparavano facevano innalzare un gran polverone.</p><p>Sin ruggì. Tutti gli uomini sul campo di battaglia si tapparono le orecchie, quelli più vicini al suo corpo mastodontico si accucciarono a terra nella vana ricerca di un riparo da quel suono assordante. I rumori delle dell’artiglieria cessarono.</p><p>Dov’era Seymour?</p><p>Yuna lo cercò con lo sguardo. Intravide a terra il Maestro Kinoc. In mezzo ad un gruppo di templari che lo proteggeva, si trovava in disparte rispetto al campo di battaglia, sbracciandosi sopra al caos per dare gli ordini alle truppe.</p><p>Senza perdere altri tempo Yuna comandò a Valefor di scendere su Sin, preparandosi mentalmente all’idea che forse stava per vivere i propri ultimi momenti da viva.</p><p>Se solo avesse potuto distrarre la mastodontica creatura, magari condurla lontano dalla città…</p><p>Se avesse evitato la morte di varie persone con il proprio gesto le sarebbe andato bene.</p><p>Valefor ruggì, poi si lanciò sul grande muso di Sin artigliandone la corazza squamosa. Dopo che gli ebbe arrecato abbastanza danni riprese per un momento il volo con un battito d’ali, per poi accanirsi di nuovo sul potente avversario.</p><p>Yuna voleva chiudere gli occhi, smettere di assistere a quello che stava succedendo. Sentiva nella sua mente la sete di sangue dell’eone e la fedeltà cieca che lo spingeva ad obbedire ai suoi ordini. Si rese conto, forse per la prima volta in vita sua, di avere veramente paura di morire. Nemmeno durante l’Operazione Mihen si era sentita così terrorizzata.</p><p><em>Valefor, </em>pensò forzandosi, <em>continua così. Dobbiamo portarlo lontano dalla città.</em></p><p>L’Eone volante le mandò attraverso il loro legame mentale un cenno d’assenso. Con un guizzo si aggrappò nuovamente al muso di Sin affondando i propri artigli nella sua poderosa corazza, iniziando a beccarlo con violenza.</p><p>Sin ringhiò, l’aria attorno al suo corpo divenne all’improvviso statica. Un brivido gelido attraversò la schiena di Yuna: la grande creatura stava per lanciare loro contro un incantesimo!</p><p>Fece appena in tempo a castare su se stessa e su Valefor uno shell, quando all’improvviso l’aria attorno a lei si scurì e restrinse, e lei si sentì sempre più compressa. Le mancò l’aria, secondo dopo secondo respirare diventava sempre più difficile, restava attaccata alla schiena di Valefor grazie alla forza della disperazione…</p><p>Poi di colpo quella sensazione cessò. Era salva, ma si sentiva molto debole.</p><p>Sin le aveva scagliato contro un’Antima.</p><p>Si asciugò frettolosamente gli occhi cercando di ritrovare la lucidità. Era troppo stanca per potersi castare un’energia e non aveva pozioni con sé. Ordinò a Valefor di allontanarsi verso il mare. Forse se erano fortunati Sin li avrebbe seguiti.</p><p>L’eone volante con alcuni potenti battiti d’ala si allontanò dal proprio predatore. Sin voltò il muso nella sua direzione… poi, ignorando gli attacchi che a terra continuavano, spostò lentamente i propri arti anteriori per immergerli nel mare. Il corpo era ora immerso completamente in acqua ad eccezione della testa. Iniziò a seguire Valefor.</p><p>Aveva funzionato!</p><p>Yuna comandò all’eone di volare sempre più lontano dalla città, finché Bevelle non divenne un punto rosso all’orizzonte. Sin la seguì per tutto il tragitto. Bevelle era salva.</p><p>Erano entrambi esausti, sia lei che l’eone, non avevano le forze per poter tornare indietro. Lo shell che aveva lanciato su entrambi li aveva protetti dall’Antima solo in parte. Gli ordinò di fermarsi.</p><p><em>Valefor, è stato bello combattere al tuo fianco</em>, pensò<em>.</em></p><p>L’eone si bloccò a mezz’aria, poco sopra la superficie piatta dell’oceano.</p><p>Yuna chiuse gli occhi mormorando velocemente un’ultima preghiera, poi diede al suo eone un ultimo comando. Valefor roteò la testa preparando l’attacco, una sfera di luce si formò tra le sue fauci. La freccia raggiante colpì in pieno Sin senza però causargli alcun danno.</p><p>La creatura mostruosa per un momento non fece nulla. Poi, come se avesse dovuto ponderare cosa fare, aprì la bocca scagliando loro addosso un potente fascio di luce.</p><p>Yuna chiuse istintivamente gli occhi aggrappandosi con disperazione alla schiena di Valefor. Era il primo eone a cui si era legata una volta divenuta invocatrice e con lui stava per passare gli ultimi<br/>
momenti della sua vita.</p><p>Il fascio di luce li investì in pieno. Sentì per un momento le piume di Valefor a cui si stringeva sgretolarsi come polvere, ed in subitanea nella sua mente esplose il dolore. Era l’agonia dell’eone che si dissolveva in lunioli.</p><p>Era troppo. Perse conoscenza mentre cadeva nel vuoto.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>“Yuna, svegliati”.</p><p>La ragazza riprese conoscenza lentamente. Aprì gli occhi un poco alla volta, quasi con paura che anche quella singola azione potesse non riuscirle.</p><p>La sua vista era appannata. Batté le palpebre alcune volte per schiarirla, finché alla sua sinistra non riconobbe il bel volto di Seymour contornato dai suoi capelli azzurri.</p><p>Le parve per un attimo di scorgere nel volto dell’uomo un’espressione ansiosa, ma aveva la vista ancora un po’ sfocata. Si passò le mani sugli occhi.</p><p>Seduto accanto a lei Seymour l’osservava preoccupato, ma non era angosciato come le sembrava di aver visto. Forse si era sbagliata.</p><p>“Sono… viva?” mormorò flebilmente. Si sentiva priva di forze.</p><p>“Sì. Una squadra di salvataggio ti ha trovata mentre galleggiavi in mare aperto. Fortunatamente era calmo e non c’erano mostri.”</p><p>Yuna sbatté le palpebre, fissando il soffitto della stanza dove si trovavano. “Sono viva”, ripeté. Guardò Seymour. “Cosa ne è stato di Sin?”</p><p>“Non è più tornato” replicò l’uomo. Le prese delicatamente una mano tra le proprie. “Sono terribilmente fiero di te, Yuna, hai fatto ciò che molti altri invocatori non avrebbero avuto il coraggio di fare. Ma ero anche preoccupato. Ti sei allontanata dal Palazzo senza dire nulla.”</p><p>Yuna gli lanciò un’occhiata dispiaciuta, poi distolse lo sguardo.</p><p>“Mi dispiace”, disse “volevo andare a vedere la casa di mio padre”.</p><p>“Lord Braska viveva qui?” chiese Seymour, le sopracciglia leggermente aggrottate.</p><p>“Sì. Nel Quartiere Nord. Ho incontrato Sir Auron.”</p><p>“Lo so. Dopo che Sin si è allontanato ha aiutato a eliminare le ultime scaglie rimaste. È qua fuori, dopo vuole parlare con te.”</p><p>“Oh, va bene.” La ragazza si passò stancamente una mano sulla fronte “dov’eri quando Sin ha attaccato la città?”</p><p>“Sono andato a scortare il Maestro Mika e il Maestro Kelk al sicuro, Yuna. Sin avrebbe potuto benissimo devastare l’intera città.”</p><p>La ragazza rifletté. “È vero” disse sommessamente. Una grande tristezza la invase. “Immagino che ci saranno da fare molti trapassi oggi.”</p><p>“Tu hai già fatto più di quanto dovevi, di quello se ne possono occupare i sacerdoti del tempio”.</p><p>Seymour si alzò in piedi rassettandosi l’abito sulle spalle “ora ti lascio sola, dato quello che è successo ho alcune questioni da sbrigare con gli altri Maestri”.</p><p>L’uomo la salutò abbandonando con discrezione la stanza. Al suo posto giunse Auron.</p><p>Il guardiano la guardò con durezza. “Ti avevo detto di non muoverti”, disse gelidamente.</p><p>Yuna era una persona abbastanza timida, ed in circostanze normali avrebbe distolto lo sguardo arrossendo.</p><p>Ma questa non era una circostanza normale. Sir Auron poteva risultare decisamente intimidatorio, ma lei aveva appena rischiato di morire. Ben poche cose potevano spaventarla.</p><p>“Lo so”, disse fissando il volto dell’uomo. La sua voce era pacata ma ferma. Un messaggio silenzioso passò tra i due: <em>anche se disapprovi il mio gesto io sono un’invocatrice ed è mio dovere aiutare la gente. Ho solo fatto quello che potevo e dovevo fare.</em></p><p>Si guardarono negli occhi per alcuni interminabili secondi attendendo che l’altro cedesse.</p><p>Infine Auron sospirò sconfitto. “Sei proprio come tuo padre”, disse con rassegnazione.</p><p>L’uomo si fermò a parlare con lei per qualche altro minuto, accertandosi che la ragazza stesse bene. Infine si congedò spiegandole che aveva ancora alcuni affari da seguire. “Ho un contatto a Luka. Se vuoi scrivermi fallo a questo indirizzo” disse porgendole un bigliettino. Yuna lo ringraziò, rasserenata dal fatto di poter contare sul suo appoggio.</p><p>Rimasta da sola provò a dormire un po’ per recuperare le forze, ma non ci riusciva. Alcuni pensieri le davano preoccupazione.</p><p>Con il suo gesto aveva rischiato di morire e per questo Seymour si era proclamato fiero di lei. Eppure mentre la città era sotto assedio non aveva partecipato attivamente alla battaglia.</p><p>Avrebbe ad esempio potuto chiamare il suo eone, il cui grande potere, come la ragazza aveva avuto modo di saggiare, sovrastava probabilmente anche quello di Bahamut. Forse sarebbe riuscito a contrastare Sin e a farlo desistere dal distruggere il Quartiere Est di Bevelle, ma soprattutto avrebbe evitato la morte di moltissime persone.</p><p>Yuna si girò su un fianco avvolgendosi in un abbraccio protettivo. Aveva freddo.</p><p>Perché Seymour non aveva invocato il suo eone?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Il Rito dell'Unione</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> <br/>Il periodo successivo all’attacco di Sin alla grande città di Bevelle fu per Yuna molto strano. Passò un breve periodo di convalescenza allettata, afflitta da atroci mal di testa e una grande spossatezza generale; effetti collaterali, scoprì poi, della magia Antima.<br/><br/>Capì finalmente perché Lulu faticava così tanto a impararla.<br/><br/>I lavori per la ricostruzione del Quartiere Est vennero avviati immediatamente e grazie ai fondi stanziati dalla Chiesa procedevano a ritmo spedito. Molte persone erano morte, molte altre invece erano rimaste gravemente ferite. I sacerdoti del tempio si occuparono di entrambi.<br/><br/>Venne a sapere che un cameraman l’aveva ripresa mentre si lanciava con Valefor contro Sin, e che quelle immagini erano state vendute e trasmesse anche a Luka. Alle porte di San Bevelle giornalisti provenienti da tutta Spira vennero a bussare per intervistare o fare foto a Lady Yuna, invocatrice simbolo di coraggio che aveva rischiato la propria vita per salvare la città.<br/><br/>Era conosciuta all’inizio del suo pellegrinaggio in quanto figlia di Braska, era diventata famosa a seguito del matrimonio con Seymour.<br/><br/>Ora che era sopravvissuta ad un attacco di Sin era diventata un idolo.<br/><br/>Così, una volta stabilizzatasi la situazione, lei e Seymour tornarono insieme a Guadosalam, dove divenne protagonista di un fenomeno assai curioso: molte persone provenienti da ogni parte di Spira infatti iniziarono ad arrivare nella città dei guado solo per portarla incontrare e farle dei doni. Così, oltre al corso d’invocazione per bambini Yuna trovò per caso un’altra occupazione, ossia il ricevimento dei pellegrini in visita.<br/><br/>Era strano essere adorati. Era abituata alle attenzioni, ma non a quel nuovo livello di considerazione. Ripensò a Dona, l’invocatrice con cui le era capitato d’incrociare il cammino durante il pellegrinaggio, e che non aveva mai perso occasione per lanciarle battute pungenti. Che avrebbe detto se l’avesse vista adesso? “Beh, ora vuoi anche diventare una divinità?”<br/><br/>Per il resto tutto procedeva come sempre. Seymour era tornato alle proprie faccende di Maestro, risultando assente per la maggior parte del tempo. La camera da letto di sera divenne il luogo preferito dove poter parlare un po’ e raccontarsi reciprocamente come erano state le loro giornate.<br/><br/>Tuttavia, dopo l’attacco Sin, molti pensieri la turbavano.<br/><br/>Alcune cose non quadravano. Sapeva che la Chiesa di Yevon permetteva con molte restrizioni l’uso di alcune macchine, ma che quelle da guerra fossero assolutamente vietate. Eppure, mentre solcava il cielo a cavalcioni sul suo eone, sul terreno del campo di battaglia ne aveva intraviste molte affiancare i templari, che a loro volta erano muniti di fucili con cui opporre resistenza alle scaglie di Sin… l’uso di armi e di macchine da guerra era considerato uno dei più gravi peccati contro Yevon, eppure tutto questo accadeva a Bevelle, città dei Maestri e del Credo.<br/><br/>Yuna non riusciva a conciliare quanto aveva visto con ciò che sin da piccola le avevano insegnato nei templi. Voleva rivolgersi a Seymour per esporgli i suoi dubbi, ma temeva, come era successo con Wakka nella Valle Micorocciosa, che con parole suadenti le avrebbe spiegato tutto per non spiegarle nulla.<br/><br/>Ma era soprattutto Seymour a turbarla. E quel dubbio, il perché non avesse invocato il suo eone, la assillava e non riusciva nemmeno a capirne bene il perché.<br/><br/>Ragion per cui, un giorno, andò ad affrontarlo.<br/><br/>Il Maestro si trovava in quel momento in uno dei salottini della magione che utilizzava solitamente per i propri incontri d’affari. Un quadro di Jyscal a figura intera occupava la parete opposta alla porta, in un angolo stava un caminetto in quel momento spento. Affianco ad esso seduto comodamente su di una poltroncina Seymour teneva davanti al viso una lettera che stava leggendo, con in grembo un mucchio di buste in attesa ancora di essere aperte.<br/><br/>“Oh, Yuna”, disse pacatamente mentre si alzava in piedi. S’infilò le missive in una tasca interna del vestito “hai bisogno di qualcosa?”<br/><br/>Yuna annuì un poco “volevo parlare un po’ con te”.<br/><br/>“Di cosa?”<br/><br/>“Io… riguarda quello che è successo a Bevelle. È da quando siamo tornati qui che continuo a pensarci.”<br/><br/>“D’accordo. Dimmi cosa ti turba.”<br/><br/>Yuna sospirò. “Perché non eri al campo di battaglia con Kinoc?”<br/><br/>Seymour la guardò. <br/><br/>“Ti ho già spiegato il perché. Considerato che il Maestro Mika e il Maestro Kelk sono anziani li ho scortati in un posto sicuro. Oltre a questo sono tenuto ad un obbligo di fedeltà verso Mika dato che è stato lui a nominarmi Maestro. Ci sarei andato al campo di battaglia, ma nel frattempo tu avevi condotto Sin fuori città”.<br/><br/>“Ma poteva comunque accompagnarli qualcun altro…”<br/><br/>Seymour sogghignò. “Certo. Peccato che dal lavoro della nostra intelligence risulta che Bevelle pulluli di assassini. Il caos generale avrebbe costituito l’ambiente perfetto per un omicidio”.<br/><br/>Che storia era mai quella? Intendeva forse dire che alcune persone erano interessate a vedere i Maestri morti? Yuna guardò suo marito incerta su cosa dire o pensare. In cuor suo però sentiva ancora i rimasugli del dubbio attanagliarla.<br/><br/>“E comunque”, aggiunge l’uomo “sono prima corso a cercarti nei nostri alloggi, ma tu non eri lì”.<br/><br/>“Davvero?”<br/><br/>“Sì. Ero preoccupato per te. È così difficile crederci?” le chiese l’uomo con una punta di tristezza nella voce.<br/><br/>“Mi dispiace”, disse sommessamente Yuna sentendo germogliare in sé i sensi di colpa “ma penso comunque che le tue capacità sarebbero state più utili sul campo di battaglia. Avresti potuto invocare il tuo eone” disse esternando il dubbio che più di tutti gli altri l’aveva angosciata in quelle settimane. “Kinoc era lì! Io mi sono lanciata in battaglia con Valefor…!”. Si portò senza interrompere il discorso la mano sul petto “sei un Maestro, la guida del popolo. Eppure non eri lì”.<br/><br/>L’aria si riempì di tensione.<br/><br/>“Mi stai forse dando del codardo?” chiese Seymour con freddezza.<br/><br/>“Sto dicendo che forse avresti potuto fare di più”, replicò la ragazza. Il cuore le martellava contro il petto per l’agitazione.<br/><br/>Seymour impallidì un poco. La guardò male. “Tu non sai quello di cui stai parlando”, disse con un tono di voce basso e pericoloso.<br/><br/>“Non lo so…? Molte persone sono morte!”<br/><br/>“Yuna, chiudi qui il discorso.”<br/><br/>Yuna tacque a quell’ordine perentorio, continuando a guardarlo negli occhi. Non voleva abbassare lo sguardo. Seymour iniziò a percorrere la stanza in circolo con le braccia incrociate dietro la schiena. Poi, alla fine del secondo giro, toccandosi pensierosamente il mento si voltò nella sua direzione.<br/><br/>“Tu non sai quello che stai dicendo” ripeté con voce più conciliante, lo sguardo tuttavia gelido. “Ma non è colpa tua. Ci sono cose che non capisci. Quando sarà il momento parleremo”.<br/><br/>Si voltò di spalle, e dopo averle rivolto un’ultima imperscrutabile occhiata uscì dalla stanza.<br/><br/>Yuna andò a passeggiare sul Fluvilunio per sfogare la propria frustrazione. Si tolse gli stivali, e dopo essersi seduta sulla riva intinse i piedi nudi nelle acque limpide. Osservò dei piccoli pesci avvicinarsi timidamente ai suoi alluci, che mosse un po’. Le bestioline si ritrassero frettolosamente, tentando poi un nuovo approccio.<br/><br/>Si abbracciò le ginocchia sospirando incerta su cosa provare. Voleva bene a Seymour, ma era arrabbiata con lui e al tempo stesso si sentiva in colpa. Dalla sua reazione aveva l’impressione di aver toccato un nervo scoperto, qualcosa che lo faceva infuriare ma che al tempo stesso lo addolorava. Aveva detto: quando sarà il momento parleremo. Forse quello che voleva dirle c’entrava con quel suo passato tormentato che non aveva ancora finito di raccontarle?<br/><br/>Tante persone però erano morte quel giorno a Bevelle. Capiva il dovere di fedeltà verso il Maestro Mika, ma in qualche modo non riusciva ad incastrare bene i pezzi. Qualcosa sulla personalità di suo marito continuava a sfuggirle e non capiva il perché.<br/><br/>Osservò i gigli galleggianti sul pelo dell’acqua ricordando quella sera magica in cui avevano danzato insieme. Se avesse voluto avrebbe potuto annullare il contratto di matrimonio e riprendere il pellegrinaggio, ma chi voleva prendere in giro? Non voleva lasciare Seymour da solo, ma soprattutto non voleva allontanarsi da lui. Mano a mano che scopriva sue nuove sfaccettature, a seconda che fossero luminose o buie, ne rimaneva rispettivamente affascinata o sentiva il bisogno di aiutarlo.<br/><br/>Quella sera andò a letto presto, ma rimase sveglia fino a tardi. Attese invano che Seymour la raggiungesse nella speranza di riappacificarsi.<br/><br/>La mattina successiva quando si svegliò era ancora sola, con le lenzuola dall’altra parte del letto in ordine. Possibile che l’uomo fosse rimasto sveglio per tutta la notte?<br/><br/>Si stiracchiò con un piccolo verso di piacere, poi con la testa piena di pensieri si mise a sedere lentamente.<br/><br/>C’era un mazzo di fiori sul cuscino di Seymour. Erano bianchi con venature rosse alla base e delicati pistilli gialli al loro interno.<br/><br/>Capì subito da dove provenivano. Erano identici al fiore che l’uomo le aveva donato quel giorno passato insieme al Fluvilunio.<br/><br/>Si portò il mazzo al viso per annusarlo. Era fresco e delicato, un po’ elegante. Proprio come lei.<br/>Il messaggio che Seymour voleva farle recepire con quel piccolo dono era evidente.<br/><br/>Nonostante tutto doveva ammettere che la gioia che le ardeva come una piccola fiamma nel cuore in quel momento era reale.<br/><br/>Seymour non era perfetto, era un uomo decisamente complesso ed intricato. Ma stava iniziando a tenere a lui come a più di qualcuno a cui si vuole solamente bene.<br/>Sospirò sentendosi combattuta. Non era facile convivere con emozioni così contrastanti.<br/><br/>Dopo essersi vestita e aver messo il mazzo di fiori in un vaso con un po’ d’acqua andò in sala per fare colazione, dove trovò Tromell intento a sbucciarsi una mela con un coltellino.<br/><br/>“Dov’è Seymour?” chiese al guado dopo averlo salutato.<br/><br/>“Lord Seymour è andato a Bevelle. Non ve l’ha detto, forse?”<br/><br/>“Bevelle?” Ma come? E non le aveva detto nulla?<br/><br/>Tromell le fece un cenno d’assenso. “Oh, da quanto so dovrebbe tornare domani sera, mia lady. State tranquilla”.<br/><br/>Yuna annuì sentendo il proprio cuore frantumarsi un po’.<br/><br/>Le ore successive passarono molto lentamente. Stette un po’ in compagnia con i pellegrini che quella mattina erano venuti a trovarla, poi nel pomeriggio andò al Fluvilunio per il suo corso d’invocazione. La sera a letto fece fatica a prendere sonno, rivoltandosi irrequieta tra le coperte.<br/><br/>Il giorno seguente fu uguale. Il tempo non sembrava passare mai. Dopo aver salutato i bambini era tornata alla magione decidendo di andare a leggere un libro nella stanza in cui aveva avuto quella discussione con Seymour. Se nel frattempo non fosse ancora tornato vi sarebbe rimasta anche dopo cena, utilizzando i lumi magici come fonte di luce.<br/><br/>C’era già Seymour dentro. Doveva essere tornato da poco.<br/>Era dall’altra parte della stanza, dandole la schiena mentre osservava pensieroso il quadro di Jyscal appeso alla parete.<br/><br/>“Seymour…!” esclamò con una mano sul cuore. Che paura!<br/><br/>Sentendosi chiamare l’uomo si voltò, poi dopo aver percorso a grandi falcate la distanza che li separava le prese delicatamente il volto tra le mani. “Perdonami”, disse guardandola intensamente negli occhi “non avrei dovuto arrabbiarmi con te”.<br/><br/>Yuna lo osservò riflettendo in silenzio, poi annuì. “Ok”.<br/><br/>“Hai ragione. Sarei dovuto essere sul campo di battaglia, ma non potevo invocare Anima” disse l’uomo distogliendo per un momento lo sguardo tormentato “io… voglio raccontarti tutta la mia storia, Yuna. Ma non ora. Quando sarà il momento”.<br/><br/>La ragazza lo osservò con una stretta al cuore… ed anche se dentro di sé lo rimproverava per come si era comportato, la sofferenza che celavano le sue parole la inducevano a fidarsi di lui.<br/><br/>Mise una mano sopra la sua. “E quando sarà questo momento?”<br/><br/>“Se le mie intuizioni sono giuste, spero presto.”<br/><br/>Yuna annuì. “D’accordo”.<br/><br/>Si guardarono negli occhi, poi mossi da un istinto che nulla aveva a che vedere con la razionalità unirono le proprie labbra in un bacio intenso.<br/><br/>“Mi sono innamorato di te” disse all’improvviso Seymour interrompendo quel magico contatto. Sembrò costargli un grande sforzo ammetterlo. “Per un po’ ho combattuto contro questo sentimento reprimendolo dentro di me. Ma io ti amo, Yuna. Non credevo fosse possibile, ma ti amo”, disse Seymour stringendola a sé, felicità e amarezza mescolati insieme nella sua voce melliflua. “Voglio celebrare il Rito dell’Unione con te”.<br/><br/>Yuna smise di capire ogni cosa nel momento esatto in cui Seymour parlò. Era felice e spaventata.<br/><br/>Il giorno dopo venne prontamente disposto l’avvio dei preparativi del Rito dell’Unione, che si sarebbe celebrato due settimane dopo.<br/>Si respirava un clima di felice attesa. Tutta la città fu tappezzata da fiori, ghirlande e lanterne. Grandi, lunghissime tavolate vennero posizionate nella piazza principale per accogliere il banchetto, le donne iniziarono a cucinare le pietanze da servire alcuni giorni prima della data ufficiale. La tradizione prevedeva che tutti gli abitanti si occupassero in qualche modo dei preparativi, per poi partecipare alla cerimonia del Rito.<br/><br/>Yuna non sapeva bene cosa pensare, era persa in una nuvola di felicità. Voleva crederci, voleva essere felice anche se per pochi mesi. Voleva lasciare un’impronta di sé che andasse oltre la figura dell’invocatrice che sconfigge Sin dando la propria vita.<br/><br/>Seymour la amava, e lei gli credeva.<br/><br/>Sarebbe stato difficile dirsi addio dopo quell’anno passato insieme?<br/><br/>Non voleva pensarci, non adesso almeno.<br/><br/>Passeggiare per la città in un tale clima di festa era un grande piacere. A volte però le capitava ancora di essere l’oggetto di sguardi riprovevoli che la facevano sentire a disagio. Faceva finta di nulla, dopotutto i rapporti tra umani e guado non erano sempre stati sereni e le ferite del passato non si curavano facilmente. Si chiedeva se la sua presenza sarebbe riuscita, col tempo, ad alleviarle un po’.<br/>Chissà se Lord Jyscal e Lady Amira avevano celebrato a loro volta il Rito dell’Unione? Probabilmente no.<br/><br/>I giorni passavano in fretta, finché non giunse la data fatidica.<br/><br/>Yuna si trovava nella loro camera da letto, intenta a finire di sistemarsi. Si tinse un po’ le guance morbide di rosa, poi si passò una polverina brillante sulle palpebre. Guardò attentamente la propria immagine allo specchio, l’agitazione che sentiva dentro di sé le dava un aspetto terribilmente serio. Quella notte avrebbe fatto l’amore con Seymour. Come sarebbe stato? Le avrebbe fatto male? Aveva un po’ paura.<br/><br/>Qualcuno bussò alla porta. “Avanti” disse. Si schiarì la gola un po’ tappata.<br/><br/>Una delle donne guado che si occupava delle pulizie si affacciò. “Mia Lady, i vostri ospiti sono appena arrivati, si trovano all’ingresso”.<br/><br/>Yuna trattenne a stento un sorriso, la tensione solo in parte spezzata. “Solo un minuto”.<br/><br/>La donna scomparve lasciando la porta socchiusa.<br/><br/>L’invocatrice si alzò in piedi ed avvicinandosi al letto prese tra le mani la ghirlanda che stava poggiata sulle lenzuola rosse. La osservò un momento e pensò che fosse proprio bella. Era composta da ramoscelli intrecciati di modo da ricordare una piccola corona, ed ornata da foglioline, bacche e piccole gemme.<br/><br/>Se la mise sul capo, poi osservò la propria immagine riflessa. Indossava un abito tradizionale guado dalla scollatura rettangolare e lunghe maniche che le coprivano le mani. Si trovava bene, le piaceva vedersi in questa nuova mise.<br/><br/>Scese le scale cercando di darsi un tono. I suoi guardiani la stavano aspettando.<br/><br/>“Yunie!” Rikku le corse incontro abbracciandola “sono così contenta di vederti!” esclamò.<br/><br/>Yuna sorrise prendendola per mano “Anche io!”.<br/><br/>“Ehi, mogliettina. Come va?” le chiese Wakka sfiorandole una spalla protettivo.<br/><br/>“Ciao, Wakka!” replicò la ragazza sorridendo “sto bene, grazie”.<br/><br/>“Sei cresciuta. Ti trovo bene” disse Lulu per salutarla, avvolgendola in un abbraccio protettivo.<br/><br/>“Grazie Lulu. Anche io ti trovo bene” rispose la ragazza. Si voltò verso Kimahri che nel frattempo si era avvicinato “ciao Kimahri!”<br/><br/>“A Kimahri mancata Yuna.”<br/><br/>“Anche tu” replicò l’invocatrice accarezzandogli affettuosamente il braccio. Aveva peli lunghi e spessi, ma morbidi.<br/><br/>“Salve, Yuna.”<br/><br/>“Sir Auron!”<br/><br/>Il guardiano rimasto fino a quel momento in penombra le si accostò. “Sei sorpresa di vedermi?”<br/><br/>“Un po’, sì. Ma mi fa piacere che abbiate deciso di venire.”<br/><br/>Auron annuì. “Sono venuto apposta”.<br/><br/>Aveva salutato più o meno tutti. Mancava solo…<br/><br/>“Ehi, Yuna.”<br/><br/>Alla ragazza venne un piccolo magone. Si voltò verso la fonte della voce.<br/><br/>Poco distante da lei Tidus la guardava grattandosi un po’ in imbarazzo la chioma bionda. “Come stai?” le chiese. Un lieve silenzio cadde tra loro, non sapeva bene cosa dire e si vedeva.<br/><br/>Yuna si distaccò da Auron per venirgli incontro. “Sto bene, grazie.” Disse facendogli un piccolo inchino educato di saluto. “E tu come stai?”<br/><br/>“Non c’è male. Sono ospite da Wakka adesso. La vita a Besaid è un po’ ripetitiva, ma si sta bene… è ‘rilassante’, credo”.<br/><br/>Yuna fece una piccola risata divertita. “Rilassante?” chiese inclinando la testa di lato.<br/><br/>Tidus aggrottò le sopracciglia un po’ perplesso “Mh, sì. Oh dai, si capisce cosa voglio dire!”<br/><br/>Yuna rise, annuendo. Tidus sorrise, contento di averla fatta divertire.<br/><br/>“Sai, ti ho pensato” disse all’improvviso la ragazza “mi chiedevo come avessi passato questi ultimi mesi”.<br/><br/>Tidus rifletté. “Sono stato bene, anche se è stato abbastanza strano perché è tutto nuovo per me… ah, una cosa. Vorrei parlare con te, da soli”.<br/><br/>“Oh.” Yuna lo squadrò perplessa “d-d’accordo. Magari dopo il banchetto di stasera”.<br/><br/>Tidus fece un cenno di vittoria “Affare fatto!”<br/><br/>“Come andiamo qui?” intervenne Seymour, appena entrato nella stanza.<br/><br/>“Maestro!”, “Maestro…” Lulu e Wakka abbassarono il capo porgendogli il saluto di Yevon, mentre Rikku e Tidus incerti gli rivolsero un inchino per educazione. Kimahri e Auron si limitarono a guardarlo.<br/><br/>L’uomo li osservò uno per uno, poi ignorando le loro diverse reazioni annuì. “Suppongo che ci siamo tutti, se mia moglie lo conferma”.<br/><br/>“Sì, ci siamo tutti” replicò Yuna.<br/><br/>“Molto bene, possiamo procedere allora”.<br/> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>Il Rito dell’Unione venne celebrato sotto un grande salice piangente piantato apposta per l’evento nel centro della città. Erano state usate tecniche guado antiche aventi lo scopo di non rovinarlo. Il piantare un albero per il popolo dei boschi aveva un valore molto simbolico.</p><p>Un anziano con un drappo rosso sulle spalle stava sotto le sue lunghe fronde in attesa degli sposi.</p><p>Yuna e Seymour raggiunsero l’albero da direzioni opposte, lei accompagnata da Lulu e da Rikku, lui da Tromell. Tutta la città li osservava. Si posizionarono davanti al guado che celebrava il rito mettendosi l’una di fronte all’altro, guardandosi negli occhi. Seymour indossava un completo corazzato molto simile a quello dei soldati della sua scorta ma molto più ricco. Fili dorati ornavano il suo petto, andando a disegnare tra ricami floreali quegli stessi dragoni che portava tatuati sulla pelle. I lunghe ciuffi che di solito gli stavano dritti sul capo erano ora stati pettinati all’indietro in una lunga treccia.</p><p>Una ragazza e un ragazzo vestiti di bianco si avvicinarono porgendo a entrambi degli oggetti.</p><p>Yuna ricevette un cesto di frutta, un mazzo di fiori ed un piattino con dei piccoli dolci dalla glassa bianca, finemente decorati.<br/>“Sono i regali che noi guado facciamo alle nostre spose” recitò la ragazza secondo quanto prevedeva il Rito “la frutta per la fecondità, i fiori per la femminilità, i dolci per la prosperità”.</p><p>“Accetto questi doni” disse Yuna.</p><p>Il ragazzo diede a Seymour una faretra con delle frecce, un bastone nodoso ed una piuma dorata.<br/>“Sono i regali che noi guado facciamo ai nostri sposi” recitò il ragazzo “la freccia per la virilità, il bastone per la saggezza, la piuma per la magnanimità”.</p><p>“Accetto questi doni” disse Seymour.</p><p>L’anziano guado con il drappo rosso porse loro un calice di vino da cui bevvero entrambi. Yuna si sentì ebbra di felicità. La bevanda aveva effetti afrodisiaci.</p><p>“Il popolo dia atto di quanto accaduto oggi”, disse l’anziano. Per tutta risposta un grande applauso partì dalla folla, seguito subito dopo dall’orchestra con musiche festose.</p><p>Yuna e Seymour si guardarono sorridenti.<br/> </p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div><p> </p><p>Alcune ore dopo, al giungere della notte, Yuna e Tidus s’incontrarono in un punto della città lontano dal caos della festa. Era piuttosto in alto, da quel punto si potevano osservare le fronde degli alberi della foresta e più in lontananza le acque del Fluvilunio.</p><p>Si sedettero a terra, gustandosi per un momento il sopravvenire della calma. La musica ed il chiacchiericcio del banchetto ancora in corso giungevano a loro attutiti.</p><p>“Volevo dirti che mi dispiace”, disse all’improvviso Tidus.</p><p>Yuna lo guardò preoccupata “per cosa?”</p><p>Tidus abbassò lo sguardo, un’espressione triste sul volto. “Gli altri mi hanno detto tutto. Intendo su come funziona il pellegrinaggio” disse sommessamente.</p><p>Yuna lo guardò addolorata, poi anche lei distolse lo sguardo. “Quindi ora lo sai”.</p><p>“Sì. E vorrei tanto non averlo saputo.”</p><p>Yuna alzò lo sguardo verso il cielo notturno. Le stelle si riflettevano nei suoi occhi illuminandoli. “Mi spiace”.</p><p>“É tutto così maledettamente sbagliato…!” esclamò Tidus colpendo con un lieve pugno il terreno “vorrei che ci fosse un altro modo.”</p><p>“Sarebbe bello”, asserì Yuna con delicatezza. “Ma questo è l’unico modo che conosciamo, e qualcuno deve pur farlo”.</p><p>“Nemmeno sposare quel Seymour ti ha fatto cambiare idea?”</p><p>Yuna scosse la testa in segno di diniego. “No. Prima di sposarci abbiamo concordato che resterò qui per un anno.  Dopo riprenderò il pellegrinaggio.”</p><p>“Davvero? Mi sembra così meccanico” affermò il ragazzo perplesso, strappando sovrappensiero alcuni steli d’erba. “Ma almeno sei innamorata?”</p><p>“Io… non lo so. Ha un animo gentile ma anche dei lati d’ombra che tiene celati dentro di sé. A volte mi sembra irraggiungibile”.</p><p>Tidus annuì. “Se ti tratta male, non esitare a chiamarmi. Tanto ti ricordi come si fa, giusto?”</p><p>Yuna annuì sorridendo, poi si mise due dita sulla bocca soffiando forte. Il fischio le uscì un po’ flebile.<br/>“Esatto!” esclamò Tidus. Poi ci ripensò “beeeh, forse era un po’ moscio…”</p><p>Yuna mise su un finto broncio. “Ehi! Devo ancora migliorare la tecnica!”</p><p>Tidus rise. “Comunque, davvero. Se hai bisogno chiamami” disse poggiandole delicatamente un braccio sulla schiena.</p><p>“Yuna?”</p><p>Entrambi si voltarono verso il proprietario della voce. Seymour era dietro di loro. “Ti stavo cercando” le disse, poi guardò un po’ torvo Tidus, che ricambiò.</p><p>“Sì. Stavamo parlando un po’” disse Yuna. Si alzò in piedi spolverandosi le vesti, venendogli incontro.<br/>“Noto” disse un po’ scostante Seymour “Inizia ad essere tardi. Vogliamo ritirarci?”.</p><p>Oh. Il cuore di Yuna accelerò i propri battiti. “Va bene”.</p><p>S’incamminarono per le vie della città quietamente.</p><p>“Seymour, Tidus è solo un amico”, disse improvvisamente Yuna guardandolo un po’ apprensiva.</p><p>“Non ho detto il contrario” affermò lui  con educata neutralità.</p><p>“Oh, andiamo. Davvero!”</p><p>Seymour la guardò un momento, poi annuì. “D’accordo”, disse. Le prese la mano e continuarono la passeggiata. Man mano che si avvicinavano al centro della città i rumori della festa si facevano più forti.</p><p>Quando si avvicinarono al banchetto Yuna vi gettò un’occhiata. Tutti gli abitanti di Guadosalam erano presenti e lieti di festeggiare la loro Unione. Molti erano ancora seduti ai lunghi tavoli intenti a finire l’abbondantissimo cibo che era stato preparato, qualcuno si era alzato in piedi per tentare dei balli al suono della musica d’orchestra.<br/>In un angolo di una tavolata non troppo distante erano seduti i suoi guardiani. Wakka si stava gustando una coscia di chocobo che giusto in quel momento gli andò di traverso scatenando gli sfottò di Rikku e lo sguardo di disgusto misto a rimprovero di Lulu. Kimahri lo guardava indifferente, Auron assisteva alla scena gustandosi il vino da una coppa. “Non hai un po’ di contegno?” esclamò la maga nera al giocatore di bliztball. Un tale sdegno lo riservava solo a lui. Era probabile che fosse infatuata.</p><p>Quel clima di festa rendeva Yuna felice.</p><p>Lei e suo marito si ritirarono quietamente dentro la magione, poi in religioso silenzio entrarono dentro la camera da letto.</p><p>Seymour le si avvicinò avvolgendola in un dolce abbraccio, dandole un bacio dapprima delicato che poi divenne più profondo. Yuna chiuse gli occhi lasciandosi andare a quelle sensazioni, poggiando le mani sulle sue forti spalle per avere un supporto.</p><p>Si tolsero i vestiti lentamente, avvicinandosi sempre più al letto. Seymour le carezzava sensualmente il corpo dandole brividi di piacere. La guardò negli occhi. Yuna sostenne il suo sguardo sentendo l’aria caricarsi di una sensualità a lei prima quasi sconosciuta.</p><p>La ragazza sapeva cosa sarebbe successo di lì a poco, e scoprì nonostante la paura di essere pronta.</p><p>Seymour la spinse delicatamente a sedere, per poi farla sdraiare mettendosi sopra di lei. Per alcuni lunghi attimi non disse nulla.</p><p>“Io non voglio costringerti a far nulla, ma ti desidero moltissimo. Posso…?”.</p><p>Yuna deglutì. Aveva paura ma era anche molto eccitata. Era pronta.</p><p>“Vai piano…”</p><p>Seymour le sorrise con affetto: “non aver paura”, disse, poi eliminò la distanza tra loro con un bacio suggellando quella promessa d’amore.</p><p>Il cuore di Yuna batteva forte. Si lasciò andare a quel contatto intimo gemendo piano. Seymour le leccò le labbra con calma, poi le cercò un bacio più profondo. Yuna lo accontentò lasciando che le loro lingue si sfiorassero in una sensuale danza. Si sentiva bagnata e sensuale. Avvolse le braccia esili attorno alle spalle di lui, non desiderando di essere in un altro posto.</p><p>Seymour le carezzava il corpo con le proprie mani scendendo sempre di più giù, finché non raggiunge la sua zona intima concentrandosi sul suo punto più sensibile. Yuna gemette, poi con mano inesperta percorse timidamente le linee definite del suo petto fino a raggiungere la sua virilità, avvolgendola tra le dita. Seymour sospirò, poi dopo averle dato un bacio le leccò le labbra. Le carezzò il viso dolcemente, poi scese lungo il suo collo baciandolo, dapprima con delicatezza procurandole dei brividi lungo la schiena, poi con maggiore aggressività. Il mattino dopo in quella zona avrebbe trovato dei lividi.</p><p>Si guardarono negli occhi, poi Seymour spinse dolcemente il proprio membro tra le sue gambe. La ragazza, seppur rilassata e felice, trattenne il fiato, temendo per un momento il dolore che presto avrebbe provato.</p><p>L’uomo si spinse delicatamente dentro di lei incontrando un po’ di resistenza. Yuna gemette piano per il forte bruciore che sentì in quel punto. Seymour si fermò dandole una carezza sui capelli, poi riprese a spingere lentamente. Yuna gemette di nuovo per il dolore… poi questo diminuì assieme alla resistenza che aveva appena sentito. Il suo imene si era rotto.</p><p>Seymour mandò un lieve gemito gutturale, poi stringendosi attorno ai fianchi le sue gambe snelle iniziò a muoversi dentro di lei. Yuna sentì fastidio, poi man mano che lui la penetrava con la propria virilità subentrò un misterioso piacere. Mandò indietro la testa contro il cuscino, chiudendo gli occhi mentre si abbandonava a quelle sensazioni sconosciute.</p><p>Seymour la guardò per tutto il tempo. Iniziò a muoversi con maggiore foga, poi le afferrò il viso con una mano per baciarla con passione. Yuna replicò al bacio stringendo sensualmente le gambe attorno al suo corpo, approfondendo il contatto. Iniziava a sentire una sensazione di tensione nel proprio ventre… era crescente, sapeva per istinto che l’argine si sarebbe presto rotto.</p><p>L'uomo continuò a penetrarla finché con alcune spinte decise dei propri lombi non raggiunse il piacere. Si tolse velocemente da lei per sparpagliare il proprio seme sulle coperte, lasciandosi andare ad un respiro affannoso. Poi, prima che la passione si dissolvesse, la penetrò di nuovo. Yuna gemette forte mentre le scariche dell’orgasmo la sommergevano improvvisamente come un torrente in piena.</p><p>Rimasero per alcuni momenti così, riprendendo fiato. Poi Seymour si staccò. Le si accoccolò alle spalle, abbracciandola da dietro.</p><p>Uno strano, pregnante silenzio aleggiava nell’aria.</p><p>Seymour si accostò al suo orecchio, pronunciando parole che avrebbe ricordato per sempre:</p><p>“Anche dopo che questi mesi saranno finiti non ti voglio lasciare andare. Quando partirai per Zanarkand ti accompagnerò”.<br/> </p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div> <p> </p><p>Per alcune settimane nonostante gli impegni reciproci il loro matrimonio fu felice ed appagante. Le notti erano tutte per loro e le sfruttarono al meglio. Yuna, che era cresciuta ed educata nel timore di Yevon, scoprì un lato sensuale che non avrebbe mai sospettato di avere. Si sentiva felice, appagata, femminile. Tali sensazioni erano così riboccanti che fantasticò persino sull’idea di smettere il pellegrinaggio ed essere semplicemente la moglie di Seymour, e passare il resto della propria vita, finché Sin o Yevon l’avessero concesso, a Guadosalam.</p><p>Quell’idea riuscì finalmente a turbare la sua parentesi di serenità. Le venne una crisi spirituale, i sensi di colpa l’affliggevano.</p><p>Così, un giorno, decise di recarsi all’Oltremondo per poter rivedere i propri genitori e per pregare. Col senno di poi fu una pessima idea.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. La fine del sogno</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Quella mattina Yuna si svegliò di buon’ora. Si stiracchiò con piacere, si stropicciò gli occhi. I rimasugli della piacevole nottata trascorsa le davano un senso di rilassatezza e di pace. Sorrise alla vista della rosa rossa che Seymour le aveva lasciato sul cuscino.<br/><br/>Si alzò dal letto lentamente, a suo agio nonostante l’assenza di vestiti addosso. Ripose la rosa dentro un vaso con un po’ d’acqua, poi dopo essersi sciacquata il viso e pettinato i capelli che iniziavano a sfiorarle la schiena si vestì con calma.<br/><br/>Tutte quelle azioni avevano il sapore dell’abitudine, del piacere della quotidianità. Non avrebbe mai potuto immaginare che quella giornata si sarebbe conclusa decisamente male.<br/><br/>Si diresse verso il salone principale per fare colazione, dove trovò Tromell.<br/><br/>“Oh, buongiorno Lady Yuna”, la salutò il guado. Era seduto composto ad un lato del tavolo, le grandi mani sorprendentemente delicate nell’arduo compito di sgusciare dei piccoli frutti tipici di Macalania.<br/><br/>“Buongiorno!” replicò la ragazza “volevo andare all’Oltremondo. Mi domandavo se ti andasse di accompagnarmi, magari?”<br/><br/>Tromell inghiottì uno dei frutti, poi annuì calorosamente “ma certo! Volete andare subito?”<br/><br/>“Mangio qualcosa e poi andiamo.”<br/><br/>“Come desiderate.”<br/><br/>Dopo una piacevole colazione partirono accompagnati da due soldati della scorta di Seymour. Il tragitto fu sereno ed abbastanza breve. Yuna salutò i Guado che le si avvicinarono per porle omaggio. Una bambina dai capelli viola e dalla pelle olivastra le donò una piccola scultura di legno che rappresentava l’eone Ixion, facendola sorridere.<br/><br/>Cosa mai sarebbe potuto andare storto?<br/><br/>Una volta varcato l’ingresso dell’Oltremondo si accostò al suo bordo, provando un senso di vertigine alla vista del nulla sotto di lei. Si ritrasse velocemente dandosi un po’ della sciocca. Sulla grande roccia sospesa nel nulla altri guado erano giunti per omaggiare i propri cari. Tromell era poco distante da lei, intento a parlare accorato con l'immagine di una donna guado dai capelli castani. Era forse sua moglie?<br/><br/>Yuna pensò a suo padre e a sua madre, che le apparvero magicamente di fronte. Erano solo delle proiezioni create dai lunioli, ma il rivederli le fece comunque effetto.<br/><br/>Fece la stessa cosa con altre persone. Pensò ad alcuni parenti di cui si ricordava un po’ vagamente dalla sua breve vita a Bevelle, gli amici d’infanzia con cui era cresciuta assieme a Besaid che se ne erano andati per colpa di Sin od, in alcuni casi, per cause naturali.<br/><br/>Fu contenta di rivedere chi sapeva sarebbe apparso, fu contenta che non fossero apparse nuove persone perché significava che erano ancora in vita. Si sentì tutt’insieme commossa, triste e confortata.<br/><br/>Infine tornò a pensare a suo padre. Rivedere la sua figura allampanata dal volto buono e gentile le dava un grande senso di pace.<br/>Si mise a sedere a gambe incrociate a terra, ignorando la polvere che si posò sui suoi vestiti. I pensieri che in quel momento occupavano la sua mente la turbavano oramai da un po’.<br/><br/>Era, in fin dei conti, colpa della dicotomia tra la felicità ed il senso del dovere. Del fatto che, prima di sposarsi, la felicità per lei corrispondesse a rendere felici gli altri con il proprio sacrificio.<br/><br/>Era stata una ragazzina ignara.<br/><br/>Tuttavia non poteva abbandonare tutto e badare solo al proprio egoismo, lei che aveva le carte in regola per sconfiggere Sin. Aveva un peso maggiore la sua felicità o quella dell’intera popolazione di Spira, di bambini ancora incontaminati dalla cultura di pessimismo e di morte che governava il loro mondo?<br/><br/><em>Papà, cosa devo fare?</em><br/><br/>Era facile dire “lascio questo fardello a qualcun altro”. Era semplice lavarsene le mani.<br/><br/>Osservò meglio il volto di suo padre. Forse, se avesse guardato abbastanza attentamente dentro i suoi occhi buoni, avrebbe trovato la verità.<br/><br/>Braska l’aveva abbandonata per iniziare il suo pellegrinaggio quando lei a malapena aveva sei anni. A sette anni appena compiuti le era giunta notizia che Sin era stato sconfitto e che non aveva più un padre.<br/><br/>Oh, se le era mancato. Quanto avrebbe voluto festeggiare il Bonacciale assieme a lui.<br/><br/>Aveva avuto bisogno di crescere per capire quanto l’avesse amata. Perché il sacrificio di Braska era sì per Spira, ma anche per permettere a sua figlia di avere un’infanzia serena.<br/><br/>Lei era come lui, in fondo.<br/><br/>Si alzò da terra lentamente rassettandosi la gonna lunga. Forse aveva finalmente compreso quale fosse la giusta decisione da prendere.<br/><br/>Ne avrebbe parlato con Seymour.<br/><br/>Si avviò con calma verso l’uscita dell’Oltremondo, solcando quella barriera eterea che lo divideva dal mondo dei vivi.<br/><br/>Accadde l’insospettabile.<br/><br/>Mormorii e gemiti di paura e scandalo s’innalzarono dalla piccola folla di guado presente sul posto. Yuna si bloccò, la schiena voltata rispetto alla porta dell’Oltremondo. Un brivido gelido le corse lungo la schiena quando vide il volto sorpreso e terrorizzato di Tromell, che stava indicando qualcosa dietro di loro:<br/>“M-Maestro Jyscal…! Ma come è possibile…?!”<br/><br/>Yuna si voltò. Dietro di loro c’era proprio lui, Jyscal Guado, che tentava di uscire dal mondo dei morti per rientrare in quello dei vivi. Il suo corpo era etereo ed impalpabile, privo di sostanza. Si muoveva nello spazio con fatica, come se l’aria fosse pesante come acqua.<br/><br/>Yuna impallidì, un brivido freddo le corse lungo la schiena. Il non-morto guardava proprio lei e sembrava che la volesse raggiungere. Ciò che era più spaventoso era il suo volto, segnato da un’espressione di orrore, odio e determinazione.<br/><br/>“Perché…?” mormorò turbata. Cautamente si avvicinò al defunto. Muoveva la bocca come se cercasse di dirle qualcosa, ma gli uscivano solo dei lamenti incomprensibili.<br/><br/>Cosa voleva da lei Jyscal?<br/><br/>Fu Tromell a distoglierla dal suo torpore: “dobbiamo chiamare il Maestro Seymour! Dobbiamo avvisarlo!”<br/><br/>Yuna si voltò verso di lui: “me ne occupo io. State qui”.<br/><br/>L’anziano Guado annuì, il volto completamente bianco, indietreggiando a distanza di sicurezza.<br/>Yuna si avvicinò un po’ di più a Jyscal con l’asta in mano. Fortunatamente quella mattina aveva deciso di portarsela dietro per precauzione, nel caso di un’eventuale aggressione al di fuori della magione.<br/><br/>Eseguire il Rito del Trapasso fu spiritualmente molto difficile. Jyscal non voleva tornare nel regno dei morti, opponendole pertanto una strenua resistenza. Per tutto il tempo la fissò con una disperata determinazione finché non si dissolse in lunioli.<br/><br/>Yuna si sentì molto stanca e debole. Le ginocchia le cedettero e si lasciò cadere in avanti per riposare un po’.<br/><br/><em>Click.</em><br/><br/>Cos’era? Guardò in basso, lì dove si era trovato Jyscal fino a poco prima, e vide una sfera.<br/><br/>Una sfera?<br/><br/>Jyscal aveva fatto la sua apparizione solo per potergliela dare?<br/><br/>Sembrava una di quei tipi al cui interno stava dell’acqua condizionata dalla magia per conservare i ricordi. In realtà la sua forma era solo parzialmente rotonda, essendo provvista di una base su cui stava un bottone da premere, per registrare le proprie memorie o rivederle.<br/><br/>…Quali ricordi il guado voleva che lei vedesse?<br/><br/>Yuna osservò circospetta l’oggetto. Tromell, la scorta ed i guado che si trovavano lì in quel momento avevano tutti indietreggiato, di conseguenza non potevano vedere bene cosa stesse facendo.<br/><br/>Aveva il presentimento che si trattasse di qualcosa di molto grave, non condivisibile con altre persone. Mentre fingeva di purificare il terreno con una preghiera s’infilò circospetta la memosfera dentro la scollatura, promettendosi di visualizzarla non appena si fosse ritrovata da sola.<br/> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><br/>***</p>
</div> <p>Yuna salutò Tromell facendogli promettere di non farne parola con Seymour, perché “ci avrebbe pensato lei”. Una brutta sensazione le rizzava i peli sulla nuca. I suoi eoni erano irrequieti, poteva sentirlo attraverso il legame mentale che li univa.</p><p>Seymour era al tempio di Macalania e sarebbe tornato solo in serata. Voleva parlare con lui di quanto accaduto, ma solo dopo che avesse preso visione in solitaria del contenuto della sfera.</p><p>Si rinchiuse dentro uno stanzino che era utilizzato dalla servitù per mettere via gli oggetti vecchi ma ancora utilizzabili. Si premurò di far sì che nessuno la vedesse. Sentiva per qualche misterioso istinto di dover fare molta attenzione.</p><p>Posò la memosfera sopra una vecchia cassettiera impolverata, il cuore le batteva un po’ più velocemente del solito per il nervosismo. <em>Tu-tum-tu-tum-tu-tum.</em></p><p>Per un momento un pesante silenzio le calò addosso, interrotto solo dai battiti del suo cuore intercalati dal suo respiro.</p><p>Accesa la sfera un Jyscal Guado ancora vivo al momento della registrazione le apparve davanti. Si trovava nella stessa stanza dove attualmente stava appeso il suo ritratto a figura intera, quella che Seymour utilizzava per gli incontri d’affari.</p><p>Un fuocherello timido ardeva nel caminetto. Il guado si trovava accanto ad esso, con una grande mano posata sul suo architrave come per sorreggersi.</p><p>Aveva un volto teso e stanco, ma soprattutto triste.</p><p>Quando aprì bocca le sue parole furono lente e inframezzate da lunghe pause.</p><p>
  <em>“Ciò che sto per dirvi è l’assoluta verità, lo giuro sul mio onore di Guado. Ascoltatemi molto attentamente, perché sto per raccontare la verità su mio figlio Seymour.”</em>
</p><p>Yuna si sentì mancare. Con uno scatto istintivo si lanciò a schiacciare il bottone per interrompere la registrazione. Intuiva che i suoi peggiori presentimenti stavano per diventare realtà.</p><p>Non voleva ascoltare.</p><p><em>Doveva</em> ascoltare.</p><p>Ripremette il bottone. Jyscal riprese il discorso da dove era stato interrotto.</p><p>
  <em>“…La sua mente è piena di segreti persino a me, un Maestro di Yevon, ma posso sentire l’oscurità ardere nel suo cuore. Sta usando Yevon, i Guado, ed anche gli invocatori. Se non verrà fermato, porterà sicuramente distruzione e caos su Spira”.</em>
</p><p>Qui Jyscal fece un lungo, pesante sospiro.</p><p>
  <em>“Io abbandonerà questo mondo molto presto, ucciso dal mio stesso figlio”.</em>
</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>…Cosa?</p><p>
  <em>“Tuttavia non gliene faccio una colpa. Non sono stato abbastanza saggio e ne ha sofferto, diventando corrotto.”</em>
</p><p>Un’espressione di profondo dolore e di rassegnazione apparve sul suo volto segnato.</p><p>
  <em>“Io non sono riuscito a proteggere lui e sua madre dal mondo e dalla sua crudeltà. Accetterò la morte come punizione per le mie mancanze.”</em>
</p><p>Fece un’altra pausa, lasciandosi andare ad un altro sospiro. Si ricompose, poi fissando con determinazione il suo obbiettivo concluse il suo discorso.</p><p>
  <em>“Mi rivolgo a chiunque stia guardando ciò… Ti imploro di fermare Seymour. Ferma mio figlio”.</em>
</p><p>…</p><p>La registrazione era conclusa.</p><p>Yuna arretrò lentamente dalla memosfera come avrebbe fatto con un mostro molto pericoloso, ma si dimenticò di coordinare bene le proprie gambe. Incespicò cadendo a terra sul proprio sedere. Prese una brutta botta, ma non vi fece caso.</p><p>Non era vero. Non poteva esserlo.</p><p>Sapevano tutti che Jyscal era morto per cause naturali, era questa la voce ufficiale. Si era spento nel sonno due settimane prima della nomina di Seymour come Maestro di Yevon.</p><p>Non poteva averlo ucciso lui.</p><p>…</p><p>Eppure sapeva che era così. Glielo dicevano il suo istinto, i silenzi di suo marito, le cose che doveva dirle e che non le aveva mai detto. L’irrequietudine dei suoi eoni, gli avvertimenti di Auron e di Lulu.</p><p>Il suo cuore sapeva la verità.</p><p>Sentì i suoi sogni frantumarsi tutt’insieme in polvere finissima. Quei mesi di convivenza che le erano sembrati così belli d’un tratto le sembrarono un bell’inganno, proprio come suo marito.</p><p>Un lunatico. Ecco cos’era Seymour.</p><p>E lei lo aveva sposato.</p><p>Con mano tremante afferrò la sfera e la infilò nello spazio tra la cassettiera e la parete, incerta sul da farsi. La sua mente era un grande spazio bianco su cui in quel momento le idee non riuscivano a trovare consistenza.</p><p>Non era abbastanza lucida, l’orrore e la delusione ed all’improvviso la paura per la consapevolezza di essere sola in una città che non era la propria minacciavano di paralizzarla in un non-agire che avrebbe fatto del male a tutti quanti.</p><p>Con passi meccanici tornò nella sua –nella loro – camera da letto fingendo che andasse tutto bene, porgendo persino un saluto alla servitù che le capitò d’incrociare lungo i corridoi della magione.</p><p>Si chiuse dentro a chiave. Prese tre fogli di pergamena, un calamaio ed iniziò a scrivere. Prese tre buste identiche, le sigillò col timbro che utilizzava Seymour per autenticare le sue missive, poi chiamò il servo che si occupava della posta.</p><p>“Mi avete chiamato, Lady Invocatrice?”</p><p>“Sì”, Yuna gli mise tra le grandi mani le tre lettere “spedisci queste per me, per cortesia. Gli indirizzi sono scritti sul retro”.</p><p>“Sì, mia Lady.”</p><p>Una volta sola si andò a sdraiare sul letto, fissando apatica il soffitto. Disse alla cameriera che venne a bussare che si sentiva poco bene.</p><p>Non andò a salutare i pellegrini del giorno né andò al Fluvilunio per tenere il solito corso<br/>d’invocazione. La luce al di fuori della finestra si scurì sempre di più, finché non giunse il buio e l'ora di cenare. Quasi non se ne accorse.</p><p>Poi, rendendosi conto che ben presto Seymour l’avrebbe raggiunta a letto e che forse avrebbe voluto stare un po’ con lei, con sforzo immane si alzò. Si tolse i vestiti lentamente evitando con cura d’incrociare la sua immagine riflessa allo specchio del suo tavolo da toeletta, situata accanto al letto. S’infilò con movimenti meccanici la camiciola da notte bianca, poi si distese sotto le coperte.</p><p>Non sentiva nulla e si muoveva per inerzia, come una macchina.</p><p>Seymour rientrò alla magione poco dopo. Yuna poteva sentirlo muoversi al piano di sotto mentre diceva qualcosa agli inservienti, forse prima di coricarsi assieme a lei avrebbe mangiato qualcosa.</p><p>Non era così. Sentì i suoi passi farsi sempre più vicini mentre saliva le scale.</p><p>La giovane invocatrice chiuse gli occhi fingendo di dormire mentre suo marito entrava in camera ed iniziava a togliersi i vestiti.</p><p>S’infilò sotto le coperte accanto a lei, posandole il petto contro la schiena minuta. Le accarezzò il fianco con la mano, lasciandole alcuni baci a fior di pelle sul suo collo esposto.</p><p>Nonostante li tenesse chiusi, Yuna sentì gli occhi gonfiarsi di pianto. Doveva controllarsi.</p><p>Mugugnò un po’ senza muoversi, poi fingendo che i brividi che stava avendo in quel momento fossero di freddo si avvolse strettamente nelle coperte.</p><p>Seymour la osservò. “Girati”, disse.</p><p>La ragazza si girò.</p><p>“Sei pallida” disse l’uomo. “Ti senti poco bene, forse?”</p><p>Yuna fece un cenno di assenso. “Penso di aver preso freddo al Fluvilunio”, rispose. La voce le uscì flebile e roca.</p><p>L’uomo la osservò meglio. “Sei sicura che sia questo il motivo? Ti vedo turbata. C’è qualcosa di cui vorresti parlare?”</p><p>Yuna gli rivolse un sorriso che nelle sue intenzioni sarebbe dovuto risultare di scuse, ma che le uscì nervoso.</p><p>“Sono solo un po’ stanca. Scusami.”</p><p>Seymour annuì. “Ti lascio stare. Domattina ti faccio portare una pozione. Buonanotte allora” disse dandole un bacio sulla fronte. Yuna dovette trattenersi per non ritrarsi dal bacio di un patricida.</p><p>Si posizionò sul suo lato del letto, immobile, fingendo di dormire. Restò così per un tempo che nella sua mente sembrò eterno, finché il respiro di Seymour non si fece lento e profondo.</p><p>Poi, con calma, posò delicatamente i piedi nudi a terra e si diresse verso il bagno adiacente alla stanza.</p><p>Una volta dentro si chiuse a chiave, poggiandosi contro la porta per sostenersi sulle gambe tremanti. Fece alcuni profondi respiri per riprendere l’aria che non si era accorta di stare trattenendo, poi si lasciò scivolare lentamente sul pavimento.</p><p>Tutto all’improvviso le era divenuto più chiaro.</p><p>
  <em>“Sta usando Yevon, i Guado, ed anche gli invocatori. Se non verrà fermato, porterà sicuramente distruzione e caos su Spira.”</em>
</p><p>Ecco perché durante l’attacco di Sin a Bevelle non si era fatto vivo.</p><p>
  <em>“Mi stai forse dando del codardo?”</em>
</p><p>Ecco perché l’aveva sposata. Aveva bisogno di lei, ma a quale scopo?</p><p>
  <em>“Mi sono innamorato di te. Per un po’ ho combattuto contro questo sentimento reprimendolo dentro di me. Ma io ti amo, Yuna. Non credevo fosse possibile, ma ti amo.”</em>
</p><p>Tutte le manifestazioni di affetto e di desiderio che le aveva rivolto erano state una finta posta allo scopo di vincere il suo amore?</p><p>Chi era veramente Seymour?</p><p>Brividi freddi le correvano lungo la schiena. Facendosi piccola piccola si abbracciò le ginocchia in cerca di un po’ di calore e di conforto senza riuscire a trovarlo. Sentiva i singhiozzi salirle lungo la gola stretta dall’angoscia. Le lacrime iniziarono a scendere copiose dai suoi occhi dando sfogo alla sua delusione. Pianse tutte le lacrime che aveva, finché esausta non si addormentò sul pavimento del bagno.</p><p>Ciò che la devastava più di ogni altra cosa era la consapevolezza di essersi innamorata di un assassino bugiardo.</p><p> </p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div> <p>Quella notte fece un brutto sogno.</p><p>Era seduta al suo tavolo da toeletta intenta a trafficare dentro i cassetti alla ricerca di qualcosa, ma questi erano vuoti.</p><p>Poi si sedette con la schiena dritta e guardò verso lo specchio aspettandosi di trovarvi la propria immagine riflessa.<br/>Al suo posto di fronte a lei apparve una donna dall’aspetto distinto, occhi azzurri e capelli bruni, che la guardò preoccupata dalla cornice dello specchio. Qualcosa nel suo viso era stranamente familiare.</p><p>Lo scenario cambiò improvvisamente. Si trovava alla Piana della Bonaccia – o almeno come se l’era immaginata dato che non vi era mai stata –, una distesa verde disseminata di margherite, ed in lontananza vide nuovamente la donna. Era girata dall’altra parte, in piedi, ed indossava un lungo abito azzurro. Un leggero vento faceva ondeggiare dolcemente i suoi lunghi capelli scuri.</p><p>Yuna provò ad avvicinarsi, ma per quanto corresse sembrava che non riuscisse mai a raggiungerla.<br/>Poi la donna sconosciuta si voltò, una lacrima di sangue le scendeva lungo la guancia. La guardò dritta negli occhi – e qui non le sembrò più un sogno -, e pronunciò queste parole:</p><p>“Mi dispiace.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>